A Legendary Squad
by RayNaruKushi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dipindahkan dari Dimensi Elemental Nation menuju dimensi lain dengan misi dari Shinigami yaitu menyelamatkan umat manusia dari para Titan dan juga untuk mencari kebahagiaan nya sendir, CHAPTER 6 UP! (SORRY KALO WORD SEDIKIT)
1. Chapter 1

A Legendary Squad

.

Naruto X SNK(Shingeki No Kyojin)

Disclaimer: Naruto dan SNK bukan milikku

.

Chap.01(Im In Wall)

 **Naruto POV**

Para Titan heh? Bagi diriku mereka hanya mahkluk bodoh dengan tubuh yang besar dan juga suka memakan manusia tapi bagiku mereka hanya seperti hewan yang tak perlu ditakuti bukan tanpa alasan kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku sampai di Dimensi ini aku sudah membunuh 50an lebih para Titan yang memakanku dengan Rasenshuriken milikku

Aku sempat merasa ada yang salah...kenapa Shinigami menginginkanku menepakkan kaki ku ke dimensi ini tapi ya bagaimana lagi aku sudah mati Karena chakraku habis saat melawan Kaguya dan sekarang aku ditugaskan kesini dengan iming-iming mendapatkan kebahagiaanku tapi ya sepertinya harus kucoba

Mataku lalu menatap dinding besar yang ada di hadapanku dinding maria dinding terluar pertahanan para umat manusia dijuluki sebagai tempat teraman dari pulau ini tapi bagiku ini sama saja dengan yang ada diluar dinding suwaktu-waktu dinding ini akan di hancurkan oleh para Titan

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang menarik

 **Naruto POV Off**

Naruto lalu Shunshin menuju dalam dinding disana terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang melakukan aktifitasnya

'aku tidak tau jika dinding ini bisa mencakup manusia sebanyak ini' batin heran Naruto baru kali ini dia melihat penduduk sebanyak ini dalam sebuah pertahanan sepertinya benar perkataan Shinigami orang-orang mengandalkan dinding ini untuk berlindung dari serangan Titan

Bahkan Shinigami berkata semua manusia yang belum menjadi Titan berada dalam dinding ini sepertinya bagi mereka ini adalah tempat teraman bagi mereka tanpa disadari Naruto menabrak seorang perempuan yang sepertinya habis berbelanja membuat barang-barang perempuan itu terjatuh

Dengan cepat Naruto lalu membantu perempuan itu untuk mengambil belanjaannya yang terjatuh, "gomen...gomen aku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruto meminta maaf pada perempuan itu sedangkan perempuan itu hanya memandang wajah Naruto secara insten entah kenapa ia tidak bosa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda rambut kuning itu

"Oujo-sama" ucap Naruto jujur dia merasa risih dengan pandangan itu oleh karena itu Naruto dengan cepat memanggil perempuan itu

Perempuan itu tersentak lalu menatap malu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu tadi adalah sikap yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan lain halnya dengan Naruto dia hanya memandang seragam yang dipakai oleh perempuan itu terlihat seragam dengan gambar sayap merpati dan gagak berada di punggungnya

'jadi dia salah satu anggota pasukan pengintai ya? tapi kenapa dia keluyuran sendirian biasanya seorang pasukan akan ditempatkan di pos-pos saat berjaga tapi aku juga heran...pasukan pengintai adalah pasukan tempur yang melawan Titan di luar dinding tapi kenapa dia ada disini' batin Naruto yang sedang menangkap info untuk dirinya

Naruto bukan datang ke dimensi ini tanpa bekal, Shinigami memberikan sebuah ingatan yang sangat lengkap tentang dunianya agar ia bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat

"A-ano pemuda-san terimakasih m-membantuku namaku Petra" ucap perempuan bernama petra tersebut baru kali ini dia serasa gugup sekali bahkan hanya memandang sekilas pemuda itu dia langsung terpesona

Pandangan. Petra lalu menuju kearah tubuh Naruto sial bagi dirinya tubuh pemuda blonde itu sangat berotot dia berani taruhan tidak ada pria manapun yang ia temui dengan tubuh yang sangat membentuk dia tidak tau darimana pemuda itu mendapatkan otot-otot seperti itu tapi yang pasti dia yakin pemuda itu sering berlatih entah bagaimana caranya

'Sial kenapa aku jadi sangat mesum begini sadar Petra...sadar!' batin Petra mengutuki kemesumannya yang keluar secara mendadak bahkan di depan public tapi untung baginya orang hanya mengira itu pandangan biasa sepertinya dewi keberuntungan selalu memihaknya

Sedangkan sang shinobi dimensi lain itu hanya tersenyum saja entah kenapa dia mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya Ini yang dulu selalu menguntitnya bersama Hinata bahkan saat bertemu dengannya secara langsung hanya suara gugup yang ia dapatkan tapi lain halnya dengan perempuan bernama Petra tersebut dia ehem...sedikit mesum baginya tapi ya itu sudah biasa bagi dirinya mempunyai tubuh yang berotot bisa membuat wanita lupa dunia

Naruto lalu menatap kearah simbol yang ada di punggung Petra , Shinigami mengatakan bahwa pasukan pengintai adalah pasukan elit daripada dua pasukan yang lain dia jadi ingin tau seberapa kuat ketua mereka yang pastinya tidak akan sekuat Naruto karena mereka tidak mempunyai Chakra hanya beberapa orang saja yang mempunyai energi yang sama dengan dirinya tapi hanya setengah sehingga energi itu tidak pernah berguna

Omong-omong soal Chakra Naruto bisa merasakan Chakra angin dalam tubuh perempuan itu tapi apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya dia hanya mempunyai setengahnya saja jadi tidak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan jutsu yang berkaitan dengan Chakra

" **Sekarang apa rencana mu di dunia yang berbeda ini, kau tidak lupakan apa tujuanmu kesini usahakan jangan terlalu serius dalam sebuah masalah bisa-bisa kau tidak bisa merasakan hidup nyamanmu"** ucap Kurama yang ada di pikirannya memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Kurama bahwa dia harus menemukan kebahagiaan nya disini tapi bukan juga harus melupakan kewajibannya untuk membantu dunia inienghadapi berbagai masalah

'aku tau Kurama tapi diriku tidak bisa membiarkan manusia-manusia disini dihabisi oleh para mahkluk besar itukan Kurama' Kurama hanya mengganguk pelan saja bagaimana pun ucapan Naruto ada benarnya tapi dirinya juga sedikit benci dengan sikap Naruto yang mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri

" **Tapi kau juga harus mementingkan dirimu sendiri tcih aku sangat benci dengan sikapmu yang satu ini bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari dirimu yang bodoh kau sudah banyak mengorbankan sesuatu demi orang lain apakah kau tidak ingin imbalan atas pengorbananmu bagaimana Ino bagaimana tentang Sakura bagaimana ten-"**

'CUKUP KURAMA! Apakah kita harus membahas ini yang lalu biarlah berlalu memang benar jika kita disini mencoba mencari sebuah kebagiaan tapi aku tidak bisa melihat orang-orang mati di depan mataku' ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Kurama dirinya sekarang emosi kenapa Kurama harus membuka topik tentang masa lalu dia tidak menyangkal kalau dia juga ingin namanya imbalan atas pengorbanannya tapi dirinya bukan orang yang mementingkan loyalitas dia hanya ingin membantu mereka tanpa pamrih

Kurama hanya menatap partnernya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan entah kenapa berdebat dengan penampangnya membuat dirinya merasa lelah harusnya dia sudah tau bagaimana sifat Naruto dari dulu tapi dirinya juga ingin melihat partner bahagia dia selalu sedih saat partner nya itu melihat temannya yang ia cintai dari kejauhan sungguh miris harusnya shinobi kuning itu mendapatkan lebih daripada itu

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saja ini baru kali ini dia menentang dengan hebat ucapan Kurama tapi bagi dirinya dia harus memandang kedepan dirinya tidak mau mengenang masa lalu yang selalu membuatnya menangis setiap malam dirinya tidak mau memasuki lagi jurang keputusasaan cukup satu kali saja dirinya tidak mau mengulanginya lagi

"Ano p-pemuda-san" ucapan Perwmpuan berambut blonde kecoklatan membuat Naruto tersentak dan lalu menatap kearah Petra rupanya dirinya berdebat dengan Kurama membuatnya lupa dengan keadaan di dunia nyata

"Ah maafkan aku namaku Namikaze Naruto mari aku bantu membawakannya" ucap Naruto sambil memegang setengah dari makanan tersebut Petra ingin menolaknya tapi wajah Naruto seakan berkata 'tidak'

Hening di tengah perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Naruto mulai membuka topik pembicaraan

"Jadi Petra-san sepertinya kau berasal dari korps pengintai kenapa kau sendiri dimana teman-temanmu" tanya Naruto dirinya memang dari tadi ingin sekali untuk bertanya tentang hal itu kepada perempuan yang ada di sampingnya tapi mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya padanya

"emm itu aku ditugaskan oleh ketua untuk mendata informasi di Shingangshina tapi sebelum aku dan kelompokku melapor kami ingin sedikit bersantai ya akhir-akhir ini korps pengintai sangat sibuk bahkan kami tidak bisa bersantai walaupun hanya sesaat dan kau aku ingin tau kau berasal darimana kau berkata kau bukan dari sini?" Ucap Petra sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum manis saja tapi dalam pikirannya dia sedang mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Petra

"Ya kau benar aku bukan berasal dari sini lebih tepatnya selama ini aku hidup diluar dinding" sepertinya alasan Naruto ini membuat shok Petra bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa hidup diluar dinding dengan aman di luar dinding Maria ini bagi dirinya adalah neraka...Titan dimana-mana dan tak mungkin ada yang bisa selamat bahkan untuk prajurit seperti dirinya itu sangat mustahil dilakukan

Naruto bisa melihat wajah shok dari wajah cantik milik Petra alasan dari dirinya memang sangat tidak masuk akal tapi dirinya memang tidak berbohong soal hal ini dia bahkan bisa berdiri tanpa luka saat memasuki dinding

"waktu itu...aku bertahan hidup dengan pedangku bukan...bukan pedang tapi sejenis Katana...kalau kau belum tau Katana adalah pedang yang lebih panjang dari pedang biasa bahkan bisa lebih tajam daripada senjata para prajurit" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang Katana dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Petra dia baru tau jika ada sebuah pedang yang panjang atau bisa disebut Katana oleh Naruto

"Berhari-hari aku selalu membunuh para Titan yang mengusik diriku bahkan sesekali aku tidak bisa tidur akibat banyaknya Titan yang ingin memakanku akhirnya aku sampai di dinding maria akhirnya aku bisa hidup dengan nyaman tanpa perlu terancam lagi oleh para monster itu" ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya sungguh sulit dipercaya orang yang didepannya saat ini adalah seorang pembunuh handal para Titan jika dia adalah seorang prajurit dia mungkin dengan sangat cepat mendapatkan pangkat komando

"Kau ingin melihat Katana kan" tanya Naruto dengan senyumannya membuat Petra sedikit blushing sambil mengganguk, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan Katana dari punggungnya cerita yang ia buat memang benar adanya dirinya selalu menggunakan Katan saat membunuh para Titan satu persatu tapi saat dia dalam keadaan terdesak barulah dia menggunakan jutsu

Petra memandang sebuah benda yang dinamakan Katana dengan mata berbinar-binar bentuknya sangat panjang bahkan lebih panjang daripada senjata gear miliknya dirinya lalu meraba Katana itu dengan tangannya tanpa sengaja dia terkena bagian yang tajam dari Katana itu nampak tangannya mengeluarkan darah

'Tajam sekali' baru kali ini dia merasakan betapa tajamnya sebuah Katana jika para prajurit menggunakan ini pasti mereka bisa membunuh Titan dengan mudah masalahnya adalah berat Katana yang bisa memperlambat laju prajurit membuat Katana sedikit tidak cocok di kalangan pasukan

"kalau kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya" ucap Naruto membuat Petra kegirangan entah kenapa dia sangat senang dengan Katana dan merasa cocok dengan pedang panjang dari jepang tersebut

Tapi dirinya tidak tau bagaimana cara memakainya tidak mungkin dengan satu tangan karena panjang dan berat dari Katana tersebut tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menyentuh tangannya membuatnya salah tingkah pemuda didepannya seperti ingin mengajari cara menggunakan Katana sekarang dia batu tau jika Katana harus dipegang dengan dua tangan

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap Petra pada Naruto

"-kun?"apa ia nggak salah dengar tadi Petra memanggilnya namanya dengan tambahan suffix-kun tapi apa masalahnya bagi dirinya

Sedangkan salah satu anggota korps pengintai hanya bisa gelagapan saja kenapa dia bisa sampai keceplosan wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah semerah tomat akibat dirinya sendiri

BUMMMM

Terdengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras dari arah dinding membuat Naruto dan Petra melihat kearah suara itu berasal, terlihat sebuah Titan dengan tinggi abnormal sedang melihat keadaan di dalam dinding bersamaan itu sesosok Titan dengan amor di sekeliling tubuhnya menghantam dinding Maria membuat sebuah celah yang bisa membuat Titan masuk kedalam

Petra terlihat sangat shok dengan apa yang ia lihat sebuah Titan abnormal menghancurkan dinding Maria baru kali ini dia melihat hal itu terjadi bahkan baru kali ini dia melihat Titan dengan ukuran lebih dari 60 meter dan juga Titan Amored sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kejadian ini dengan pandangan datar bahkan lebih datar dan lebih dingin dari pada wajah Sasuke sahabatnya kejadian ini mengingatkannya tentang saat dia bertemu dengan Titan yang besarnya hampir sama yang sekarang ia lihat tapi sayang saat dia ingin membunuhnya dia terlebih dahulu kabur tapi Naruto sedikit memberikan respect pada Titan itu karena berhasil menahan serangan jutsu dan senin mode darinya

TOLONG...TOLONG

"Petra aku ingin kau mengevakuasi para penduduk aku akan menolong mereka terlebih dahulu simpanlah Katana itu untukku" ucap Naruto pada Petra

"Apa kau gila! Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan semua Titan itu sendirian bahkan untuk kelompok pengintai seperti ku pasti akan di musnahkan" ucap Petra dirinya serasa tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda jabrik itu untuk bertarung entah kenapa dia ingin sekali Naruto terus berada di sampingnya

Naruto hanya menatap datar saja kearah tembok yang terjebol tanpa ingin menoleh kearah Petra dirinya sekarang sedang fokus untuk mencari keberadaan dari seseorang yang berada di dekat dinding

'Ketemu!' batin Naruto yang sudah menemukan seseorang

'Ada dua anak dan satu wanita dewasa yang terjepit di reruntuhan ini akan sulit selain itu ada satu Titan yang mendekati ke-tiga orang tersebut' batin Naruto menganalisa kondisi yang ada di sana lewat mata Sharringan yang diperoleh dari Shinigami

"Petra-san apa kau dengan sebuah kekuatan" icap Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan gelenggan dari Petra memang bagi Petra sebuah kekuatan itu tidak ada

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman maklum saja lali dirinya membuat sebuah Rasenggan dari tangannya membuat Petra terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang pemuda pirang itu membuat sebuah bola dari angin

"ini adalah Rasenggan sebuah bola yang tercipta dati kumpulan udara yang membentuk sebuah bola" ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan Rasenggan miliknya

"Jaa ne Petra-san semoga kita bertemu lagi" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dengan sebuah kilat membuat Petra yang ingin memegang tangan Naruto tidak sempat melakukannya dirinya sekarang baru tau jika Naruto adalah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan super tapi sepertinya biarlah dirinya saja yang mengetahuinya sekarang tugasnya adalah membantu penduduk melakukan mengevakuasi

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto...

Terlihat Naruto sudah muncul di tempat mereka ber-tiga sepertinya dia datang tepat waktu sebelum sebuah Titan memakan perempuan itu dengan kecepatan Shunshinnya Naruto lalu muncul di belakang Titan tersebut

 ***Chidori*** Crasss kepala Titan itu terpenggal membuat Ketiga orang Itu bertambah shok lalu muncul Kembali Titan yang ingin memakannya dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindar dari Titan tersebut lalu muncul di belakang Titan tersebut

 ***Katon: Goukya Mekkakyou*** Naruto lalu mengeluarkan jutsunya membuat Titan itu terbakar tapi tidak sepenuhnya mati hanya memperlambat Titan itu saja dengan cepat Naruto lalu Shunshin kembali menuju ketiga orang itu

Dengan cepat Naruto Shunshin menuju ke tempat evakuasi yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sepertinya sudah semua penduduk yang sudah di evakuasi

Terlihat hanya Petra saja yang tersisa sepertinya dia menunggu Naruto muncul, "Petra-san bantu aku untuk membawa wanita ini pergi sedangkan aku akan membawa mereka ayo! Sebelum titan lainnya masuk!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kencang menuju dinding Rose

 **StrayNoExorcist...**

"Huft kita beruntung kita selamat dari serangan para Titan" ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat panik dengan situasi tadi itu Untung dia masih bisa Shunshin kalau tidak mungkin dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan ketiga orang itu

Naruto lalu menatap satu persatu dari mereka nampak seorang wanita dewasa itu mengalami luka di tubuhnya akibat terkena reruntuhan dia lalu menatap kedua anak tersebut sepertinya mereka tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun tapi Naruto bisa melihat mereka mengalami Shok berat karena kejadian yang mereka alami

Naruto lalu menghampiri bocah perempuan itu, "Hei siapa namamu" tanya Naruto dengan senyumnya dengan harapan bisa sedikit menghilangkan shok mereka

"Namaku M-Mikasa Ackerman" ucap anak itu sedikit gugup tapi berhasil ditutupi oleh pandangan kelam miliknya, Naruto hanya mengganguk saja Ackerman ya? Sebuah Clan yang memiliki ketepatan dalam berpedang jangan lupa pemikiran yang tajam membuat mereka ditakuti dan oleh karena itu keluarga Ackerman selalu diburu oleh banyak orang

"Dan Namamu" tanya Naruto pada anak kecil disebelah Mikasa

"E-Eren Jeager" ucap anak itu Naruto hanya mengganguk pelan saja matanya lalu melirik kearah finding Maria yang telah dijebol dirinya masih harus mencari para anggotanya untuk membuat divisinya sendiri mungkin ada baiknya dia diluar dinding daripada di mata-matai oleh para militer disini

"Petra aku ingin kau menjaga mereka, aku harus keluar dinding untuk mengumpulkan anggotaku" ucap Naruto serius

"jika kau pergi aku akan pergi juga"

"tapi disana terlalalu berbahaya"

"aku tidak peduli yang terpenting aku harus ada disampingmu"

Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya pusing perempuan yang ada disampingnya tetap saja ngotot untuk ikut menuju keluar dinding dia juga sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengelabui perempuan itu tapi dia juga merasa senang ada yang akan menemaninya dalam petualangannya kali ini

"Baiklah kita pergi" ucap Naruto dengan mantap pandangannya lalu menuju ke Mikasa dan Eren sambil mendekatinya Naruto tersenyum pada mereka

"Mikasa Keren aku ingin melihat kalian menjadi pasukan korps pengintai aku ingin kau bisa menolong banyak nyawa seperti yang ia lakukan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Petra sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya blushing saja

Kedua anak itu hanya mengganguk saja mereka sudah menentukan tujuan hidupnya berkat Naruto sedangkan ibu dari mereka hanya tersenyum saja pemuda di hadapannya bisa memberi semangat kepada anak-anaknya bukan seperti para prajurit yang lain

"cepat Petra kita harus bergegas divisiku sedang terpecah belah kita harus menemukan mereka satu-persatu setelah itu kita akan datang kesini kembali" ujar Naruto pada Petra dirinya harus secepatnya menemukan mereka apalagi ada sebuah negeri yang ingin menyerang para umat manusia disini dia harus cepat bergegas

.

.

TBC

.

.

N/B: Yo dah lama banget kita nggak bertemu kali ini Gue RayNaruKushi merasa terharu karena kalian selalu menunggu fic-fic ane untuk update tapi ya, saya mengecewakan kalian mungkin kalian sudah melupakan Author yang satu ini

Oh Yaaaa saya ingin membuka Idea untuk Naruto Legends Of Fallen Angel Chap kedepannya dan juga Naruto Legenda of Kirroi Genzou dan jangan lupa dengan Sitri Stronger karena mungkin saya nggak bisa update secepatnya karena saya akan menghadapi UTS jadi saya membuka Idea nanti saya pilih yang paling bagus dan akan dijadikan chap berikutnya

Dan Soal Fic SNK yang ini akan gue update jika dapet banyak respon positif dan jika ingin memflame saya harap pakai akun dan juga dengan bahasa yang sopan jika tidak kalian adalah pecundang sekaligus pengecut

RayNaruKushi Out...


	2. Chapter 2

A Legendary Squad

Oh.02 (Pembantaian luar dinding)

 **Naruto POV**

"Kau sudah siap Petra?" tanyaku sambil melihat keadaan sekitar tcih aku sudah berdiri disini selama 20 menit kenapa perempuan itu belum keluar , sekarang kita masih aman karena aku dan Petra sedang berada didalam dinding Rose jadi mungkin persentase kita untuk diserang sangat kecil tapi tetap saja...siapa yang mau menunggu selama ini

Sambil menunggu Petra bersiap-siap aku luangkan untuk jalan-jalan sedikit kegiatan di dalam dinding Rose terlihat normal-normal saja walaupun dinding Maria telah dijebol sepertinya mereka masih percaya jika dinding-dinding ini tidak bisa dijebol oleh para Titan tapi mereka belum melihat kenyataannya dengan mata mereka sendiri jika dinding Maria dengan cepat dijebol dengan sekali tendangan

Lebih parah lagi mereka bilang bahwa dinding ini buatan tuhan, tcih orang-orang bodoh yang mempercayai hal itu tapi bagaimana lagi tembok ini sudah melindungi mereka selama satu abad tapi dinding tetaplah dinding yang suatu saat bisa dijebol aku sudah tau jika dinding ini berka-li-kali dijebol dan diperbaiki

Nyatanya mereka hanya memperbaiki permukaan yang rusak sedangkan dalam dinding hanya dibiarkan rapuh begitu saja ditambah mereka sangat takut dengan apa yang namanya dunia luar seakan dunia yang damai hanyalah ada di dalam dinding

"Mau minum-minum dulu" pikiranku menjadi buyar saat aku mendengar suara pria yang ada didepanku, dia adalah ayahnya Petra ternyata aku hanya menggeleng saja, dari dulu aku tidak mau mendekati namanya minuman keras karena itu hanya akan merugikanku saja selain tidak mudah fokus aku bahkan teler dalam sekali minum

"Ya sudah kalau tidak , Petra bercerita banyak tentang mu selain kau mempunyai wajah yang tampan kau juga sangat kuat bahkan aku mendengarnya kau berasal dari luar dinding yah katakan bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama diluar sana kupikir dunia luar itu sangat berbeda dengan dalam dinding" tanya ayah Petra padaku ternyata dia sangat tertarik dengan petualanganku

"Yah hanya berpindah tempat dari satu ketempat lain dan itulah yang membuatku hidup, senjataku hanyalah Katana itu, kebanyakan orang-orang mengira bahwa mereka sangat aman berada didalam dinding tapi nyatanya tembok Maria dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh para Titan dan aku percaya jika Titan-Titan itu menunggu waktu yang tepat

Ayah Petra hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapanku itu lalu dia lalu mengganguk membbenarkan ucapanku, "Yah kau benar kita tidak bisa bertahan di dalam dinding terus-menerus dan aku ingin berpesan padamu, jaga dia dengan benar dan bawa dia ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah" aku hanya mengganguk saja mendengar pesan dari Ayah Petra

Yah ayah Petra benar, aku harus menunjukkan bahwa manusia harus bisa memulihkan kekuasaan mereka di pulau ini

 **Naruto POV Off**

"Baiklah Naruto-san aku siap" ucap Petra yang sudah memakai seragam tanpa ada lambang, yah dia memakai itu karena dia tidak lagi anggota dari prajurit pengintai sekarang dia bebas pergi kemana-man

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja sebenarnya sih ia bisa melakukan perjalanan ini sendirian tapi ya tidak masalah Jika dia mempunyai 'partner' untuk membantu perjalanannya

"Sepertinya kalian mau berangkat, aku sudah membawakan dua kuda untuk kalian" ucap Ayah Petra

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya" ucap Naruto berterima kasih dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan saja dirinya lalu menaiki kuda pemberian dari Ayah Petra begitu pula dengan Petra bahkan sebelum Naruto menaiki kudanya Petra sudah terlebih dahulu menaiki kudanya itu

"Tapi aku bingung bagaimana kalian bisa menerobos Gerbang dinding Rose untuk melakukan perjalanan kalian tau kan beberapa menit yang lalu Raja tidak memperbolehkan seseorang mememasuki wilayah Maria sekarang" tanya Ayah Petra dirinya memang benar-benar bingung sekarang caranya agar mereka bisa menuju luar Dinding Maria sementara jalur ditutup oleh para prajurit

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dirinya lalu memegang tangan Petra dengan erat, dirinya sudah menancapkan kunai di diluar dinding jadi dia bisa melakukan Hiraishin setiap saat ingin keluar dari tembok-tembok besar tersebut

Bzziittt

Hening, sekarang terlihat Ayah Petra seorang yang menatap tanah tanpa sesuatu yang ada disitu, barusan dia mengerjakan matanya anaknya Petra dan Naruto hilang bahkan saking cepatnya Ayah Petra tidak bisa memberikan salam pada anaknya

Jadi seperti itu yah mereka bisa keluar, sepertinya dia sudah menempatkan anaknya pada orang yang tepat jadi dia tidak perlu merisaukan bagaimana kondisi anaknya nanti, dia hanya 5 tahun untuk bertemu dengan anaknya kembali

Sebelum pergi memang Naruto menargetkan akan kembali dalam 5 tahun bersama para anggota divisinya yang akan bergabung dengan prajurit dalam dinding , dia jadi tertarik sekuat apa para prajurit Naruto nanti...apakah lebih kuat dari prajurit pengintai atau bahkan lebih kuat dari semua prajurit disini yang pastinya jawabannya hanyalah pada Naruto saja

 **RayNaruKushi...**

"Hoeeek apa tadi itu Naruto" ucap Petra sambil muntah hmuntah entah kenapa perutnya menjadi sangat mulas akibat jutsu itu

Di sisi lain Naruto hanya bisa memperlihatkan giginya saja, dia lupa kalau Hiraishin punya efek pada seseorang yang pertama kali merasakannya yah contoh saja Ini yang kuntah-muntah saat dia melajukan Hiraishin kemudian Sakura hingga sekarang Petra

"Gomen...gomen itu hanya efek samping saja dari jurusku" Ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto"

Naruto hanya sweatdrip saja mendengar perkataan dari Petra tadi, 'perkataan mu seperti aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu' batin Naruto yang masih sweatdrop dengan ucapan dari Petra tadi

"Maa..maa...itu bisa kulakukan" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya

Padangannya kini menatap tembok Maria yang dijebol oleh para Titan bukan soal Titan yang masuk tapi entah kenapa ada sebuah energi yang sama seperi para Titan bedanya ini lebih kuat di dalam dinding tersebut

Aura tersebutlah yang memancing Naruto untuk datang menuju temvok-tembok itu, apakah...jangan-jangan tembok itu berisi para Titan buktinya bisa ditambahkan bahwa manusia tidak bisa membangun dinding-dinding tersebut dengan cepat

Jika memang benar dugaan Naruto berarti-

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto" pikiran Naruto seketika hilang ketika mendengar ucapan dari Petra yang sudah ada di sampingnya membuatnya kaget dia bahkan tidak merasakan hawanya akibat terlalu berpikir

Sedangkan Petra hanya terkikik geli saja melihat tingkah Naruto, jadi ini sikap Naruto asli Naruto yang baru kali ini dia tau yaitu idiot

"Kau sudah selesai dengan muntahmu tadi?" tanya Naruto mengejek Petra, kalau tidak sala dia menghabiskan waktu 10 menit hanya untuk menunggu Petra mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya entah apa isinya

Wajah Petra yang semula terlihat tersenyum sekarang tergantikan dengan wajah cemberut, dia berjanji jika suatu saat dia akan membalas perbuatan Naruto dan itu pasti akan terjadi

"Mou daripada kita membahas ini lebih baik kita berangkat kau tau tujuan kita kemana?" ucap Petra dengan terburu-buru mengubah topik, dia tidak mau bersikap bodoh didepan laki-laki

"Emmm"

"emmm apa?"

"sepertinya aku tidak tau dimana semua anggota divisiku berada"

"APA!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Petra mengomel-ngomel pada pemuda blonde tersebut, bayangkan bagaimana dia harus sabar pemuda uang ia kira sudah menentukan tujuannya malah sebaliknya bahkan dia tidak tau dimana para anggotanya ini sama saja perjalanan bunuh diri, tanpa bekal tanpa persenjataan dan para Titan berkeliaran dimana-mana dan berjalan tanpa arah tujuan?! Ini sudah pasti perjalanan bunuh diri

Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin selalu dekat dengan pemuda itu apa yang terjadi padanya yah biasanya jika berkaitan dengan hal ini sudah pasti dia mengundurkan diri dati misi tapi kenapa dia rasa ingin selalu terikat dengan pemuda blonde tersebut

Di sisi lain terlihat Naruto sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi partmernya yang berada dalam tubuhnya, walaupun dia sudah mati bahkan bijjunya sudah diambil tapi entah kenapa saat dia mati Shinigami malah memberikan parynernya kembali padanya sungguh aneh

'Oi Kurama kau dengar aku, Kurama!' ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya

" **Urusai bocah aku juga baru melakukannya belajar untuk bersabar bocah"** bentak Kurama, diaemang sedari tadi berusaha merasakan chakra divisinya walaupun tanpa disuruh oleh Naruto sedikitpun

" **Mereka ada di selatan tepat 12 KM dari sini lebih baik cepat hari sudah hampir gelap kesempatan para Titan untuk melahap kita semakin tinggi"** ucap Kurama yang menemukan para anggota partner nya itu

"Petra kita menuju ke selatan sekarang Cepat!, hari sudah hampir gelap kita harus bergerak cepat" ujar Naruto yang terburu-buru menaiki kudanya lalu bergerak ke selatan disusul oleh Petra yang ada di belakangnya

"Kau sudah menemukannya, bagaimana kau tau secepat itu!" tanya Petra, baru pertama ini dia melihat seseorang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan informasi tanpa bertanya

"Entahlah aku hanya menggunakan firasatku saja" Petra hanya bisa sweatdrop Apa ini serius! Dia menentukan arah hanya dengan sebuah firasat!

Tak sengaja Naruto merasakan aura Titan yang mendekati mereka dari arah barat membuatnya menengok kearah barat disana terlihat Titan berukuran 12 meter menghampiri mereka

"Shit, cepat lari Petra" teriak Naruto, dia belum pernah sepanik ini mungkin karena adanya Petra membuatnya panik

Sedangkan Petra hanya menurut saja entah kenapa dia juga ikut panik saat Titan itu mendekat dirinya hanya membawa pedang Katan asedangkan gas dan sebagainya tidak dibawa tanpa gas dia tidak mungkin membunuh Titan

Naruto terlihat panik disekitar perjalanan dia tidak bisa melihat pepohonan, sekarang mereka di kawasan bebas itu sangat berbahaya dia harus secepatnya mencari kawasan aman sebelum Titan tersebut membunuh mereka

"Petra aku ingin kau membunuhnya" Apa! Naruto ingin dia membunuh Titan tersebut bahkan untuk melarikan diri dia harus seperti ini

Sebenarnya dia bisa membunuh Titan itu tapi di sangat ingin melihat perkembangan Petra tanpa adanya gas dan hanya menggunakan Katana pemberiannnya, itu dia! Yang dicari oleh Naruto pohon besar!

"Panjat pohon itu lalu lompatlah kearah titik kelemahan Titan tersebut,aku, aku akan sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatiannya" perintah Naruto itu mungkin adalah rencana yang hebat dengan memanjat pohon dia bosa membunuh Titan tersebut

Di depan terlihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar tempat cocok untuk membunuhnya, dengan segera Petra melompat kearah pohon itu terlihat Titan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto yang sedang memutari pohon tersebut

"Sekarang Petra lompat dan lakukan gerakan memutar!" teriak Naruto, dia hanya menuruti saja sebenarnya dia tidak tau gerakan memutar seperti apa tapi yang pasti dia harus lompat lalu membunuh Titan tersebut

'Semoga ini akan berhasil' batin Petra yang lalu melompat dengan gerakan memutar di atas Titan tersebut

"HAA!"

CRAASSH

Tebasan milik Petra tadi membuat leher dari Titan tersebut hampir putus sekarang dia benar-benar mengagumi Katana sekarang, biasanya pedang para prajurit tidak bisa merobek daging Titan sedalam ini dan sekeras ini

"Yatta aku berhasil Naruto-kun, aku berhasil" teriak Petra yang menjadi kesalahan fatal bagi dirinya para Titan yang disekitaran itu lalu menghampirinya untuk memakannya, sekarang dia benar-benar terkepung oleh para Titan

Dia berusaha untuk menemukan celah tapi usahanya sia-sia dia tidak bisa melihat celah yang ada di sekitar para Titan apa ini sudah saatnya dia mati...dengan para Titan yang ingin memakannya sungguh tragis

'maafkan aku ayah' batin lirih Petra

 ***Chidori*** CRASSH

Mata Petra hanya bisa melebar, dua Titan yang didepannya dengan cepat dibunuh oleh Naruto bahkan saking cepatnya dia bahkan tidak melihat pergerakan dari pemuda blonde tersebut gerakannya bahkan bisa menyaingi Kopral Rivaille atasannya itu

Naruto hanya mendengus saja sekarang tinggal 2 Titan lagi yang belum terbunuh, merepotkan apa semua perempuan itu merepotkan tapi tidak apa-apa dirinya mungkin bisa menambah sekuatnya dengan adanya Petra

Dirinya lalu melihat satu Titan mencoba mendekati Petra, ini bagus dengan begitu Petra bisa melakukannya lagi, dengan segera Naruto menarik Petra membuatnya terasa terangkat ke udara

"Petra lakukan gerakan menusuk untuk Titan itu lalu melompatlah dengan tebasan Katanamu KearahbTitan satunya"teriak Naruto memberi Instruksi

TAP CRASSH

Dengan tepatnya Petra mendarat ke leher Titan tersebut dia lalu menatap kearah Titan satunya apa dia bisa melompat sejauh ini, jarak Titan dengan Titan satunya sedikit jauh tapi entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya membuatnya menjadi sangat semangat kembali

"HAAA TERIMA INI MAHKLUK SAMPAH"

CRASSH

Petra hanya mampu terbengong kembali dia ingin sekali teriak wow saat melihat goresan di leher Titan begitu dalam benar-benar senjata pembunuh para Titan yang efektif sekali

Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahayanya jika manusia yang terkena ini bahkan dia sangat yakin dengan sekali tebasan bisa membuat manusia terpenggal

tunggu dulu...entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan permukaan Titan tersebut atau jangan-jangan! Dia akan jatuh dengan ketinggian seperti ini! Malang sekali nasibnya

Grep

Sudah beberapa saat Petra memejamkan matanya tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun...dirinya lalu memberanikan membuka matanya, sekarang...dia benar-benar merona hebat ternyata Naruto dengan sigap menangkap dirinya dan menggendongnya

Sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto dalam dekat, 'sangat tampan' batin Petra dirinya berani bertaruh bahwa Naruto lebih tampan. Dan lebih keren daripada pada Kopral Rivaille terlebih kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda tingkatannya

Naruto yang menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Petra hanya menatap balik padanya membuat gadis yang ia gendong hanya bisa merona tapi ya sepertinya sikap tidak peka Naruto masih saja melepat pada dirinya

"Kau tidak apa-apakan dan kenapa kau menatapku begitu insten, apa ada sesuatu yang ada di wajahku ini" tanya Naruto yang sangat tidak peka dengan namanya perasaan perempuan dari dulu, bayangkan dua perempuan yang ada di dunia Elemental Nation menyukainya tapi entah dua gadis itu yang tidak mengutarakan cintanya atau Naruto sendiri yang sangat tidak peka

"A-Ah Nande monai, s-sekarang b-bisa turunkan aku" ucap Petra gelagapann huft dirinya selamat kalau saja Naruto pandai melihat perasaan orang lain mungkin dirinya sudah tertangkap basah bahwa dia menyukainya tapi ya Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tidak peka bukan jadi dia bisa dengan mudah melarikan permasalahan tadi dari Naruto

Naruto hanya menuruti permintaan dari Petra dirinya lalu menurunkan gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan dengan hati-hati, dirinya lalu menatap sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu yaitu kuda milik Petra tapi sayangnya kuda itu hilang entah kemana

Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa mendesah saja dirinya sekarang harus membawa Petra sekaligus di atas kudanya dan itu bisa menurunkan kecepatan dari kuda itu sendiri, sebenarnya sih dia bisa saja berlari karena kecepatan larinya sangat cepat tapi masalahnya perempuan itu dia ragu bahwa Petra bisa lari secepat dirinya malah yang ada dia ketinggalan sangat jauh

"Ayo naik keatas kudaku" perintah Naruto

"Tapi ka-"

"Naik saja aku tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku pada ayahmu" potong Naruto dirinya memang soal janji dia tidak pernah main-main dia selalu menjaga janji itu apalagi yang berurusan melindungi orang lain dia bisa saja mengorbankan nyawanya demi janji itu

Petra hanya mengganguk saja sambil naik keatas kuda milik Naruto sejujurnya dia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tentang janji uang tadi diucapkan Naruto, apakah ayahnya berpesan pada pemuda blonde tersebut untuk menjaganya dirinya jika begitu pemuda di depannya benar-benar sangat romantis bagi dirinya

Tanpa dia sadari dia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan sangat kuat layaknya pemuda itu adalah salah satu keluarganya saja yang tidak akan pernah dia lepas dari tangannya itu dan lagi-lagi Narutonhanay cuek bebek menggangap pelukan itu pelukan biasa

Dengan sangat cepat dirinya mempacu kudanya kearah Selatan dan yang terlihat disana sangat mengejutkan puluhan Titan tidak bernyawa berserakan dimana-mana dan ratusan orang yang beberapa yang ia kenal berada disana sepertinya mereka yang melakukan pembantaian ini

Sama dengan Petra dia juga sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat...bagaimana mungkin sekelompok manusia melenyapkan puluhan Titan hanya dengan Katana seperti miliknya tapi dia juga melihat beberapa orang bahkan sebagian besar bisa melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Naruto

LIHAT TAICHOU DATANG

APA DIMANA!

DIA MEMBAWA SEORANG GADIS

APAKAH DIA AKAN MEMASUKKANNYA DALAM SQUAD KITA

ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan wajah facepalm saja mendengar suara-suara itu tadi sepertinya mereka meremehkan manusia-manusia disini tapi bagaiman lagi mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai Chakra untuk bertahan dari sergapan Titan bahkan kecepatan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan milik mereka

"Kau sudah kembali dobe" suara itu?, mungkinkah dirinya lalu menoleh langsung kearah samping disana terlihat sahabatnya menatap dieinya dengan tatatpan datar layaknya seorang Uchiha sejati dan jangan lupakan wajah yang mengejek dirinya atas keterlambatannya

"tcih dasar Teme tapi bagaiman bisa kau ada disini apa squadku adalah ninja-ninja yang sudah mati tapi kenapa ada kau teme" ujar Naruto merasa heran bercampur kesal sejatinya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu

"apa kau sudah lupa dobe, aku sudah mati bersama mu saat kita duel di air terjun tersebut yah walaupun Hinata berusaha untuk menyembuhkan ku tapi ya aku sudah terlanjur mati dan voila Shinigami memanggil kami untuk membantumu atau lebih tepatnya menjadi 'squadmu'" ujar Sasuke saekrastik dan sukses membuat Naruto facepalm saja

"maa...maa...jangan berkelahi terus kita harus mempertimbangkan langkah kita selanjutnya bukan" ujar seseorang dengan rambut merahnya yang tidak lain adalah Nagato yang sekarang tidak mempunyai Rineggan lagi

Naruto hanya menganguk saja ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk mereka lalui

"Para pengguna Doton tolong buat dinding setebal mungkin dan setinggi mungkin di sekeliling kita" perintah Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mereka

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Petra dinding sebesar ini bahkan besarnya sedikit tinggi dari pada dinding Maria,Rose maupun Sina dengan mudahnya dibuat dengan waktu sekejab sungguh para manusia disini diluar nalar manusia biasa seperti dirinya

Melihat semua sudah beres Naruto kemudian menyuruh mereka duduk disekitar Naruto

"Dengarkan kita harus mencari sesuatu..." Ucap Naruto membuat para squadnya bingung

"Pantai" lanjut Naruto

.

.

TBC

.

.

Info dalam Fic

Seberapa banyak Prajurit Naruto: bisa dikatakan mereka masih sangat kurang dari pada grup pengintai maupun grup-grup yang lain

Seberapa Kuat Prajurit Naruto: jika melawan para prajurit biasa bisa dikatakan menang telak tapi jika melawan para Titan persentase hanyalah 70 persen saja

Dari mana saja Prajurit Naruto berasal: Dari Clan Uchiha 20 persen, Clan Uzumaki 40 persen sisanya dari Ninja biasa yang telah mati

.

.

Yoo dengan cepat saya menyelesaikan Chapter kedua ini banyak rintangan yang saya hadapi dalam Chapter ini jadi mohon Reviewsnya karena dengan itu saya bisa tau dimana letak kesalahan saya

Sekian

Next Chap: Penaklukan di daerah Pantai

Next Fic Update: Stri Stronger Ch.06

RatNaruKushi Out


	3. Chapter 3

Legendary Squad

Ch.03

.

N/B: Yoo kali ini saya update Fic ini lagi akhirnya dan gomen kalau lama karena fic ini sangat rumit bagi saya Enjoy Reading And Stay Calm

.

"Tapi Taichou, daerah pantai adalah daerah teraaman di pulau ini bahkan tidak ada aatupinn titan yang berada disana, harusnya kita menuju dinding dimana semua bangsa Euthopia berkumpul di dalam dinding" ucap Nagato memberikan opininya mengenai rencana yang akan dilakukan Naruto Taichounya itu

Nagato memang sedari tadi sudah mengecek wilayah itu dengan sonar chakranya dan memang dia tidak menemukan titan satupun disana ditambah sowok titan hanya akan bergerak kearah tempat dimana manusia berada yaitu dinding yang melindungi bangsa Euthopia selama puuhan tahun bahkan berabad-abad dari Para titan yang ada diluar dinding seperti dinding adalah satu-satunya tempat teraman di pulau ini

Itu memang wajar karena memang semua yang ada diluar dinding hanyalah para titan dan tidak ada manusia sama sekali selain mereka di luar dinding membuat para titan hanya akan bergerak menuju dinding yang disana terdapat jutaan maupun lebih manusia yang berkumpul melindungi diri mereka dari para titan

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja tentang hal itu dia sudah tau tentang hal itu dia sudah menebak sejak tadi kalau rencananya tidak masuk akal dan sulit di terima akal sehat mengingat bahwa satu-satunya titik rawan adalah dinding itu sendiri tapi dirinya sudah merencanakan hal ini dari dulu dan dia sudah tau apa yang harus ia perbuat, dirinya sudah tau bahwa sifat titan adalah mengincar sesuatu yang masih hidup dan akan terus mengincar, hal itu lah yang menjadi titik tumpu dalam rencananya ini hanya tinggal membuat pasukannya mengerti tentang strategynya

"Sebenarnya rencanaku adalah memancing para titan agar menuju kearah kita, hal itu mungkin bisa mengurangi para titan yang akan menuju dalam dinding dan dengan begitu kita bisa sedikit mempermudah pasukan dalam dinding untuk membunuh para titan atau intinya kita akan menjadi umpan" pasukan divisi Naruto hanya terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Dari Taichounya kali ini, apakah Taichou mereka berusaha untuk mengorbankan mereka hanya untuk rencana ini, untuk menghalau para titan apakah ini sama saja misi bunuh diri?

Naruto hanya bisa menepuk dahinya saja saat melihat wajah-wajah dari pasukannya apa yang ia terangkan belum jelas atau memang pasukannya yang bodoh dan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan atau dirinya yang tak bisa menerangkan dengan benar ya?, seprtinya pasukannya berpikir kalau dia akan mengorbankan pasukannya hanya dengan rencana ini? Tentu saja tidak apakah Shinigami salah memilih orang untuk pasukannya disini?

"Hmm, jadi maksudmu kita akan memancing para titan menuju kita dan menghabisi mereka dalam sekejab dan kau memilih pantai karena kau tau jika titan tidak bisa bergerak bebas dilautan bukan begitu dobe" ujar Sasuke dengan tatatpan datarnya, dirinya sedikit tertarik dengan rencana yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya ini bagi dirinya ini adalah rencana yang luar biasa Jarang-jarang sahabatnya itu bisa berpikir seperti itu

Rencana yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya bagi dirinya itu adalah rencana yang sangat tepat mengingat sifat titan yang akan menuju tempat manusia berada tapi juga rencana ini bagaikan sebuah pisau bermata dua yang bisa menusuk musuhnya dan bisa menusuk pemegangnya yang membuat rencana ini seperti misi bunuh diri tapi sepertinya Naruto punya cara untuk memperkecil kegagalan tersebut

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, sepertinya Sasuke sudah bisa mencerna kata-katanya dan lebih cepat dari yang lain tapi dirinya juga tidak heran karena memang Sasuke berasal dari clan Uchiha yang mempunyai IQ tinggi dibandingkan yang lainnya

"Kau benar Teme, itu adalah rencanaku tapi aku sedikit mendapat kendala untuk mewujudkan rencanaku ini" ujar Naruto serius pada pasukannya itu kini suasana di sekeliling Naruto menjadi sunyi terlihat rupa-rupa mereka terlihat sangat serius tentang apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Taichou mereka itu

"Kita harus bisa membangun dinding pertahanan dengan cepat" ujar Naruto serius, itu yang sebenarnya ia takutkan butuh bertahun-tahun bahkan puluhan tahun untuk membangun dinding yang akan memancing para titan menuju kearah mereka dan juga jika pertahanan itu tidak selesai dalam waktu yang singkat bisa-bisa persentase kebobolan dinding alan semakin

Ditambah dinding Maria di distrik Zhinghashina bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh titan yang sangat besar jauh sangat besar daripada titan biasa entah titan apa itu yang bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan dinding dengan hanya satu tendangan saja dan jangan lupa sosok titan yang seperti memakai zirah juga muncul dan menghancurkan dinding itu dengan mudahdan ia takutkan adalah...kedua titan itu muncul kembali lalu menghancurkan dinding Rose

Jika itu terjadi maka para manusia di dalam dinding akan semakin berkurang mengingat jumlah korban pada hari itu sudah hampir ribuan manusia terbunuh oleh para titan dan jangan lupa semua aktifitas kini berada di dalam dinding Rose dan jika dinding itu dihancurkan Naruto tidak bisa lagi menghitung jumlah korban yang akan berjatuhan

"Itu mudah saja dobe, kita bisa membangun sebuah dinding dengan elemen Doton" ucap Sasuke dengan mudahnya membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menunduk suram

Kenapa hal itu tidak ia pikirkan yah?, dia baru menyadari jika pasukannya mempunyai elemen doton untuk membuat dinding dengan cepat bahkan saking cepatnya sebuah dinding bisa mudah dibentuk dalam satu hari saja kini ia merasa sebagai orang terbodoh dalam divisinya kini ia tau kenapa dia bisa selalu kalah dengan sahabatnya itu

"Uhm ano"

"Ada apa Petra-chan"

"Uhm, bagaimana kalian tau jika titan hamya akan mengejar mahluk hidup?" tanya Petra, itu yang ia bingung dia dari tadi sudah mendengar banyak rahasia-rahasia tentang mahluk yang selalu di takuti oleh mereka layaknya mereka semua tau tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang titan daripada mereka

Naruto hana tersenyum saja mendengarnya jujur dia sedikit terkejut saat Petra memberi pertanyaan pada mereka sepertinya manusia dalam dinding hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang titan yang selalu mengincar mereka bahkan mereka hanya tau sedikit dibandingkan Naruto yang memang sudah diberikan ingatan-ingatan tentang dunia ini oleh dewa kematian yaitu Shinigami

"Kami selalu berpikir kedepannya, dari dulu kami selalu mengawasi pergerakan para titan dan selalu membuat uji coba agar dugaan kami tidak meleset terlebih kami selalu ada diluar dinding jadi dengan begitu kami bisa dengan mudah melakukan uji coba dan mengumpulkan pengalaman membunuh titan" ucap Naruto berbohong pada Petra dia tak bisa memberi tau jika dirinya mendapat ingatan dari Shinigami dan ia yakin Petra tidak akan percaya apa yang ia jelaskan

Sedangkan Petra hanya memandang kagum Naruto berarti mereka sudah ada di luar selama puluhan tahun? Dan mereka masih bisa selamat, di tambah mereka sangat mengetahui tentang titan dibandingkan mereka dia yakin mereka sangat kuat daripada Scout Legion bahkan mungkin lebih kuat daripada tiga divisi lainnya

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai menuju pantai Taichou"

"Kita akan lakukan sekarang" Ujar Naruto dengan cepat merespon pertanyaan dari Obito, dirinya sengaja memilih sekarang karena memang hari sudah malam dan kesempatan untuk pergi kesana tanpa gangguan meningkat karena dirinya tau jika titan akan lebih aktif jika akan terkena sinar matahari jadi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menuju kesana

"SIAPKAN KUDA, KITA AKAN BERANGKAT BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI!"

"HA'I TAICHOU" teriak para anggota divisi Naruto sambil berlari menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka yang akan digunakan untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju wilayah pantai yang memang sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka

"emmm, Naruto-kun?, jadi apa tugasku" tanya Petra sedikit gugup dirinya sekarang bagaikan orang asing disini, dan hanyalah Naruto saja yang ia kenal dan dirinya juga merasa gugup karena dirinya akan langsung melakukan perjalanan diluar dinding yang sebelumnya belum ia pernah lakukan

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya dia sedikit maklum melihat sifat gugup Petra karena memang dirinya adalah orang baru disini dan tak mengenal anggotanya selain dirinya itu wajar karena dirinya dan para squadnya bukan berasal ari dunia ini tapi berasal dari Elemental Nation dan dari gerak-getiknya dia juga baru pertama kali melakukan perjalanan di luar dinding mungkin dirinya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya terbiasa menjalani perjalanan ini

Tapi entah kenapa sifat gugup itu membuat Naruto ingat tentang Hinata yang sebenarnya mencintai dirinya dan dirinya baru menyadarinya setelah aksi nekat heiress Hyugga melawan Pain membuat dirinya mengamuk dan menghancurkan apapun disekitar dirinya

Tapi sayang itu hanya tinggal kenangan dirinya tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, dirinya sekarang di dunia yang berbeda, ditorsi ruang yang berbeda dan tempat yang berbeda, mungkin dirinya akan menyerahkan Hinata pada Menma adiknya yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah dirinya ingin adik kecilnya Menma menjaganya itu saja

Dan juga ia berharap keluarganya menyesali apa yang mereka perbuat pada dirinya, masih sangat jelas dimana dirinya diabaikan dan fokus pada Menma dan Naruko yang membuatnya selalu sendiri dan kesepian ditambah lagi...para penduduk berusaha melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Menma dan Naruko atas kejadian pada waktu itu

Tapi seperti yang ia katakan, itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja dan tidak perlu ia ungkit kembali...dirinya tak mau membuka luka lama yang sudah ia tutupi dari dulu

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersentak saat Petra menarik lengannya, dengan cepat ia menatap wajah Petra sepertinya dia banyak melamun sampai menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Petra

"Ah Gomen, Petra-chan aku tadi sedikit melamun memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa cukup dengan membantuku untuk menghadapi rintangan yang mungkin menghalangi rencana ini" Ucap Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Petra

Petra sedikit semangat kali ini, ini adalah perjalanan diluar dinding yang pertama kali ia lakukan yang ditemani oleh para pasukan milik pemuda yang ia sukai walaupun dirinya sedikit ragu tentang perjalanan ini dan sedikit takut dengan alam terbuka dengan adanya pra titan yang mungkin siap untuk membunuh para manusia tapi ini harus ia lakukan karena memang dirinya ingin berjuang bersama Naruto

Naruto hanya sedikit tersenyum saja lalu pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya terlihat para pasukannya hampir selesai melakukan persiapan sejujurnya mereka tidak perlu menggunakan kuda untuk melakukan perjalanan ini karena memang mereka adalah Shinobi yang sudah dilatih cepat tapi dirinya melakukan ini karena untuk menghemat tenaganya dan pasukannya

Dirinya sudah menghitung semuanya memang jarak pantai dengan tempat mereka tidak terlalu jauh tapi dirinya juga perlu waspada dengan apa yang ada disana dengan cara menghemat stamina agar bisa bertempur dengan maksimal lagipula ada Petra yang bukan seorang shinobi jadi Naruto yakin ini adalah langkah yang tepat

"BAIKLAH SEMUA BERKUMPUL!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara keras agar dapat dijangkau oleh semua pasukanny

Pasukan Naruto lalu berkumpul ditempat Taichounya berada, nampak semua pasukannya sudah siap, Nagato dengan gulungannya, Sasuke dengan tantonya dan Obito dengan guntai milik Uchiha serta yang lain dengan katana mereka

"Kalian harus dengar, ini mungkin tidak akan berjalan dengan sempurna tapi dengar aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok!" ujar Naruto dengan suara keras kini keadaan menjadi hening kembali mereka sudah siap mendengarkan ucapan Taichounya dengan baik

"Baiklah kelompok satu akan ikut denganku menuju kearah pantai sedangkan kelompok dua akan membuntuti kelompok satu menuju kearah pantai dengan supply supply yang akan dibawa!" ucap Naruto pada pasukannya, dirinya membagi kelompoknya agar supply tidak dengan mudah hilang atau hancur akibat serangan titan

"Ingat kelompok satu punya tanggung jawab besar untuk melindungi supply yang diangkut jadi berusaha semampu kalian untuk melindunginya" uajr Naruto pada kelompoknya dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh mereka

"BAIKALH KTA BERANGKAT SEKARANG"

"HA'I TAICHOU"

RayNaruKushi...

Gelap, sangat gelap keadaan diluar dinding sangat gelap sekarang bahkan tidak ada penerangan apapun yang berada disana, terlihat para pasukan Naruto sedang menuju kearah pantai itu sendiri

"Naruto-kun" gumam Petra sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, dirinya sangat takut untuk melihat sekelilingnya sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di kegelapan ini bahkan obor yang ia bawa tidak mampu untuk menerangi sekitarnya

"Tenanglah Petra-chan" ucap Naruto sedikit menenangkan Petra, dirinya juga ingin mengeluh dengan kegelapan yang berada disekelilingnya dia sampai tidak bisa melihat pasukannya dari semua penjuru ini bahkan sangat gelap dari pada hutan Shi No Mori mungkin karena tidak ada manusia membuat sekitar mereka tidak ada penerangan sama sekali

"Teme, apakah kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya itu dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan saja oleh sahabatnya itu

Naruto hanya mendecih, jujur dirinya tidak tau kemana mereka pergi apakah menuju pantai atau apakah mereka tersesat akibat gelapnya malam dirinya dari tadi belum mendengar suara deburan ombak ataupun merasakan angin yang berhembus itu semakin membuatnya panik

Duakkkh BRAKKK

Naruto dan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, mereka tadi mendengar suara seperti sebuah tubrukan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, tapi belum sempat mereka berpikir lebih jauh terlihat titan berukuran raksasa menghampiri mereka dengan sangat cepat

"Sial!" gumam Naruto sambil menghindari teruangan titan tersebut dirinya sedikit heran bagaimana bisa titan menemukan mereka di malam hari, apakah ini adalah titan abnormal entahlah tapi yang penting mereka harus melumpuhkannya

"Teme aku serahkan titan itu padamu" Ucap Naruto sambil memacu kudanya lebih cepat Meninggalkan sasuke yang siap untuk menghabisi titan tersebut

Dengan cepat Sasuke lalu meloncat dari kudanya dan menuju arah leher titan Tersebut tapi sebelum dirinya sampai ke leher titan itu tangan titan itu berusaha menangkap Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha itu sedikit kesusahan untuk melakukan serangan

"Tcih, tenanglah titan sialan kau hanya perlu kubunuh itu saja jadi rasakan ini ***Chidori*** " CRASSS leher titan itu mulai terbelah akibat terkena serangan dari Sasuke darah mulai keluar dari titan tersebut melumuri pakaian yang digunakan oleh Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mendengus saja, dia tadi hampir saja tertangkap titan itu rupanya membunuh titan harus pikiran dulu yah dan sepertinya kemampuannya harus ia asah agar lebih tajam

Dirinya lalu menaiki kudanya menyusul Naruto yang sudah ada didepan dengan para pasukannya yang lain, dia sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto yang ada di barisan depan dari tadi dia sudah merasakan aura titan yang mendekat menuju Naruto dan Nagato dia harus cepat bergegas

Sedangkan dilain tempat terlihat Naruto sedang menghabisi satu titan yang tadi ingin menangkap Petra juga dirinya dan terlihat pasukan lainnya juga ikut menghabisi para titan yang mendekati mereka

Naruto hanya mendengus saja sambil menghabisi para titan, ini sudah diluar perkuraannya ternyata ada titan yang bisa melihat dalam kegelapan malam hari atau bisa merasakan kehadiran manusia di sekelilingnya

CRASSS CRASSS

Dengan cepat Naruto membunuh dua titan yang sudah hampir menangkap Petra yang tadi lengah menghindari kedua titan tersebut

"Petra, apakah kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Naruto khawatir dengan kondisi perempuan itu bagaimanapun ini adalah perjalanan diluar dinding dengan kegelapan disekitarnya dirinya harus berusaha untuk menenangkan Petra

Sedangkan Petra hanya mengganguk saja, dirinya hampir saja tudak menyadari ada titan yang siap untuk memakannya tapi untungnya Naruto dengan cepat menolongnya, dirinya kini ketakutan dengan alam laur dinding

Ketakutan akan gepalpnya malam, ketakutan dengan para titan yang siap untuk menerjang dirinya, kini ia tau susahnya Naruto dengan pasukannya diluar dinding mereka harus terbiasa dengan gelapnya malam dengan ancaman titan yang mungkin bisa datang secara tiba-tiba mungkinkah ini yang membuat Naruto dan para squadnya bisa kuat untuk melawan titan

Kalau begitu dirinya harus juga dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh seluruh squad!, pandangannya teralihkan kearah titan yang menuju dirinya, Petra sedikit heran kenapa pergerakan titan itu mulai melambat entah apa yang terjadi tapi dirinya tak peduli, ini adalah kesempatan besar untukembunuhnya

"Terima ini titan sialan!" teriak Petra CRASS leher titan itu putus terkena serangan tersebut, Petra sedikit tersenyum kagum dengan katana yang diberikan oleh Naruto tdi bahkan ia bisa saja membunuh dua titan yang berdekatan dengan satu tebasan saja, katana memang pedang yang terbaik untuk dirinya

Sedangkan Naruto yang ada dibelakang Petra hanya tersenyum saja, bukan karena Petra bisa membunuh titan tersebut tapi karena matanya yang berubah tanpa disadari oleh Petra sendiri, jadi begitu ya darah Uchiha yang ia berikan padanya sudah mulai bereaksi ya?

Sepertinya dirinya akan mengajari Petra cara menggunakan mata itu, tapi itu nanti sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah dirinya dan pasukannya sampai ke wilayah pantai terlebih dahulu baru mengajarkan Petra menggunakan mata Sharinggan

"ayo Petra kita pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Petra, sudah saatnya mereka kabur dari para titan

"KALIAN SEGERA MENUJU PANTAI, HIRAUKAN TITAN YANG MENGEJAR" teriak Naruto sambil menaiki kudanya kembali disusul oleh Petra dibelakangnya

Dirinya tidak mau bertahan lebih kama disini, bisa-bisa dirinya kehilangan beberapa pasukannya akibat terlalu lama bertahan disini dan dirinya tidak ingin itu terjadi

Para anggota divisi Naruto hanya mengganguk saja dengan cepat mereka menaiki kuda mereka kembali lalu menyusul Taichou mereka menuju kearah pantai

"Elemen doton bersiap untuk membuat dinding!" teriak Naruto memberi aba-aba pada pasukannya, dirinya sudah melihat lautan didepannya dengan cepat mereka menuju lautan hingga pada ketinggian tertentu

Sekarang terlihat para pengguna elemen doton berbaris didepan, mereka sedang menunggu yang lain yang sedang berusaha menuju kesini

"Baiklah buat dindingnya!"

"HA'I TAICHOU ***Doton: Greatest Wall Teqnique*** dinding besar mulai tercipta dengan sangat cepat melingkari para pasukan Naruto yang sudah ada di dalam

"KITA SELAMAT!"

"MISI KITA BERHASIL TAICHOU"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar teriakan kegembiraan dari para pasukannya pandangannya kini teralih pada Petra yang berdiri mematung melihat kearah belakang diaman sebuah lautan bebas berada

Dirinya lalu mendekati Petra, sepertinya waktunya sangat tepat, fajar mulai menjelang membuat lautan mulai terlihat indah, dirinya lalu menatap Petra kembali sepertinya ini adakah pertama kali Bagi perempuan itu melihat lautan

Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh Petra dari arah belakang membuat Petra yang dipeluk kaget dan merona atas yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pada dirinya

"Kau baru melihat lautan pertama kali?" tanya Naruto di telinga Petra membuat suasana bagaikan sangat romantis oleh Petra, sedangkan Petra hanya mengagguk saja membenarkan ucapan dari Naruto padanya

Memang benar ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat sebuah air yang sangat luas yang disebut laut, dirinya saat didalam dinding hanya mengira lautan hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka tapi kini...ia melihat sendiri lautan yang sangat menawan, hatinya bagaikan terbius dengan keindahan laut yang terlihat dimatanya sekarang

"ia kau benar, ini dalah pertama kalinya aku melihat lautan Naruto-kun" Ucap Petra lembut pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya dirinya daitadi tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Petra, dirinya alkau melihat kearah lautan kembali dirinya tidak akan menangkis apa yang ia lihat sepeti ini

Melihat lautan saat matahari terbit sangat membuatnya mengingat kembali saat dia sedang berlayar mencari Killer Bee untuk memasteri Sanbi untuk ikut dalam PDS-4 walaupun dirinya berlayar bersama Itachi dan Kisame saja yang merupakah sahabatnya pada waktu itu

"Kau tau Naruto-kun" pandangan Naruto teralih kembali kearah Petra yang tersenyum melihat lautan

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu entah kenapa jantungku tak berhenti berdegup" ucap Petra sambil tersenyum sangat manis dirinya tidak berbohong soal itu pada waktu bertemu dengan Naruto entah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdegup dengan kencang

"dan akhirnya aku menyadari..."

"bahwa aku mencintaimu" ucap Petra yang masih tersenyum, kini Naruto seperti membeku mendengar pernyataan dari Petra dirinya baru tau jika Petra mencintainya, sepertinya sikap tidak peka masih saja pada dirinya

"Aki juga mencintaimu" gumam Naruto membuat Petra semakin tersenyum saja kini cintanya bisa terbalas, dan mereka mencintai satu sama lain, perasaannya sudah lega sekarang dirinya sudah tau jawabannya

"Berjanjilah Naruto-kun...kau tidak pernah meninggalkan ku sendiri" ucap Petra meminta dan diberikan anggukan oleh Naruto saja, Naruto berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya walaupun keadaan apapun karena memang dirinya tidak akan mengingkari janji uang telah ia buat

"Aku berjanji"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini, apakah ada yang baper dengan scene diatas yang pasti ada dong kan!

Wow sepertinya gw bener-bener laki-laki romantis yah kayaknya saya saja melihat tulisan gw sampe baper tapi nggak papalah Yang terpenting Chapter kali ini jadi wlaaupaun memang harusnya gw update kemarin tapi kayaknya fair enoughlah karena memang chapter ini susah

Dan yang bertanya Soal Pair, mungkin saya akan Single Pair atau nambah satu pair saja jadi maaf kalo yang suka harem saya tidak bisa mewujudkannya di fic ini

Oh iya, habis ini Chapter selanjutnya sudah masuk ke dalan SNKnya jadi Stay Tune aja Updatenya tapi masih lama soalnya saya harus Update fic lainnya

Next Chapter: Kembali setelah 5 tahun pergi

Next Update: Naruto Legends of Fallen Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Legendary Squad

Chap.04

.

N/B: Yoo Gimana kabar kalian hari ini, Well seharusnya minggu ini saya harusnya mengupdate Kirroi Genzou tapi entah kenapa saya selalu stuck di awalan yang membuat saya pusing tujuh keliling, tujuh galaksi dan tujuh dimensi, So...saya pikir lebih baik saya mengupdate apa yang susah ada dipiran saya daripada munggu ini hanya satu fic saja yang Update mendingan saya menyelesaikan Chapter ini terlebih dahulu, _Enjoy Reading And Stay Calm_

.

5 Tahun telah berlalu...sudah 5 tahun setelah kejadian dinding Maria jebol dan sudah selama itu Naruto dan pasukannya berada diluar dinding, sungguh ini adalah sebuah rekor didunia ini, dimana manusia bisa bertahan selama bertahun tahun diluar dinding dengan selamat, sungguh benar-benar luar biasa pasukan Naruto semakin kuat dan tidak takut kembali apa yang namanya Titan

Dan juga selama 5 tahun Naruto menjalankan sistem Pararel diamana ia membagi para pasukannya menjadi beberapa pihak antara lain, Hunter Titan Legion yang berisi para pasukan yang siap untuk membunuh para titan lalu ada Defends Squad yang bertugas melindungi semua pasukan dari para Titan yang ada diluar sana, serta ada Intelligence Squad, yang semua squadnya adalah mata-mata yang mengawasi kondisi luar dinding maupun dalam dinding

Naruto juga membagi kekuasaannya antara lain, Uzumaki Nagato komandan Defends Squad lalu Uchiha Obito komandan dari Intelingance Squads serta Naruto sendiri yang menjadi komandan Hunter Titan Squads

Dan selama itu pula, hubungan antara Naruto dan Petra semakin dekat bahkan setelah kejadian dimana mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, Naruto dan Oetra sudah tak sungkan untuk berkancan setiap minggu atau saat Naruto mempunyai waktu longgar dalam pekerjaannya

"Naruto-kun bersiaplah kita akan pulang, ayolah Naru aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayah" ucap Petra sambil menarik tangan Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kepada Naruto, dirinya sudah lama tidak menemui ayahnya banyak cerita yang harus ia ceritakan kepada ayahnya tentang perjalanan bersama kekasihnya selama 5 tahun

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Petra yang kekanak-kanakan, dia bisa memaklumi itu terpisah dengan orang tuanya pasti membuat dirinya rindu dengan keluarganya terlebih Petra mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan ayahnya, dirinya bahkan sudah mendengar beberapa kali Petra memanggil nama ayahnya dan juga saudaranya, well sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke dalam dinding

"Tunggu sebentar Petra-chan, kau bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu kita akn berangkat saat hari sudah siang" ucap Naruto

"tidak mau, aku mau kita kembali sekarang Naruto-kun aku ingin menemui adikku" ucap Petra sambil memanyukan bibirnya kesal, Petra benar-benar tak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto kenapa harus menunggu siang kalau pagi ini dirinya dan semua pasukan Naruto kembali menuju dalam dinding pada saat ini

"aku tau kau hanya malas saja untuk melakukan perjalanan sekarang bukan Naruto-kun" lanjut Petra yang masih saya mendeathglare Naruto

'Darimana dia tau kalau aku maals hari ini' batin Naruto sweatdrop akibat perkataan Petra, dugaan gadis itu benar Naruto memang malas untuk melakukan hal itu semua, entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak mood untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju dalam dinding sekarang

"Ma...ma..kita bisa melakukan perjalanan nanti siang bukan kau harusnya bers-" Naruto mau tidak mau harus menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah Petra yang menatapnya dengan horror membuat bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri saat melihat Petra yang sekarang layaknya seorang Shinigami yang sedang melakukan tugasnya

"Aku mau sekarang Naruto-kun" ucap Petra menekan perkataannya sambil mendeathglare kekasihnya itu, dirinya tidak menerima penolakan dari Naruto kalau pun kekasihnya masih saja menolak peermintaanya dirinya tak segan untuk menambah glarenya pada Naruto

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak meminta tolong kepada Sasuke maupun Nagato untuk membantu dirinya kabur dari Petra yang sekarang sangat menakutkan tapi sayang Sasuke sedang berada dalam misi dan pamannya itu juga sangat sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Petra kembali seperti semula

BRAKK

Naruto hanya menatap horror meja didepannya, kini meja itu terbelah menjadi dua akibat pukulan Dari Petra dan bukan hanya Naruto saja yang ketakutan, para penjaga yang melihat hal itu juga ketakutan dengan kekuatan dari Petra sekarang, sepertinya Naruto harus menyesal akibat mengajari Petra Body Streght milik nenek Tsunade dan juga rekan setimnya Sakura, Naruto rasa ada benarnya perkataan Shikamaru perempuan itu merepotkan

"B-Baiklah k-kita akan b-berangkat sekarang" ujar Naruto tergagap karena sangat ketakutan dengan Petra, dirinya mau tidak mau harus menerima permintaan Petra kekasihnya, ini pertama kalimya dia takut dengan namanya perempuan

Petra hanya tersenyum kemenangan melihat Naruto yang takluk dengan dirinya, rasanya dirinya sangat senang sekarang, sudah 5 tahun dirinya diluar dinding dan sekarang sudah waktunya dirinya untuk kembali ke dalam dinding bersama dengan kekasihnya

"Yey...lihat anakku kita akan bertemu kakekmu" Ucap Petra sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, dirinya sudah hamil beberapa bulan yang lalu dan itu membuat dirinya sangat senang dirinya akan menjadi seorang ibu dan Naruto akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan saat Petra dan Naruto mengetahui kalau dirinya hamil Naruto sangat gugup dan tak percaya tentang hal itu bahkan dirinya selalu bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang sama dengan Petra

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat Petra mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, sudah lama Naruto mengimpikan dirinya mempunyai keluarga dan sekarang impian itu akan terwujud, dirinya tidak sabar melihat anaknya itu lahir

Dirinya masih ingat wajah sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke yang hanya mampu melongo saja saat mendengar kabar kalau Petra hamil , sepertinya dirinya sudah mengalahkan Sasuke dalam semua hal yang menyangkut nama cinta atau keluarga, Naruto hanya terkikik geli saja saat mengingat jika Sasuke belum mempunyai perempuan yang mencintainya, sepertinya si Teme itu harus merubah sikapnya

Lupakan hal itu duku, sekarang waktunya untuk berangkat menuju dalam dinding dan membangun divisi baru, "Ren, aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua prajurit ke lapangan" ucap Naruto menyuruh salah satu pengawalnya itu

"Ha'i Naruto Taichou"

'Dengan begitu kita bisa lebih cepat menuju di dinding' baton Naruto

RayNaruKushi

"BAIKLAH PARA PRAJURIT, AKU MENGUMPULKAN KALIAN DISINI UNTUK MEMPERSIAPKAN, PERSIAPAN MENUJU DINDING" teriak Naruto agar terdengar jelas oleh para prajurit agar mereka paham apa yang ia bicarakan

"Sudah waktunya untuk kita untuk kembali dan menjadi pasukan di dalam dinding, dengan begitu kita bisa melindungi semua umat manusia!" ujar Naruto memberikan kata-kata semangat bagi para prajuritnya, dia yakin kalau perjalanan untuk menuju dalam dinding akan sangat berat ditambah dinding Maria sudah terbobol membuat jarak semakin jauh dan juga bahaya titan akan semakin nyata

"apa yang kita lakukan demi umat manusia dan ini adalah tugas kita untuk melindungi sesama, walaupun jumlah korban mungkin bertambah tapi semangat api akan membuat hati ini terbakar dan menjadi sebuah api yang tak akan bisa meredup" Lanjut Naruto yang kini diberi sorakan oleh para prajuritnya

"HA'I TAICJOU"

"KITA AKAN MENGALAHKAN MONSTER ITU"

Petra hanya tersenyum saja mendengar sorakan-sorakan itu, kekasihnya itu benar-benar bisa mengikat hati para prajuritnya itulah mengapa dia tidak seperti laki-laki yang lain yang pernah ia temui dan itulah mengapa dirinya sangat menyukainya dan selalu ingin didekatnya, 'rupanya perkataan Sasuke waktu itu benar, kau adalah sosok yang sangat semangat yang mampu membangkitkan semangat itu sendiri Naruto-kun' batin Petra

Dulu waktu Naruto memperkenalkannya pada Sasuke teman dari kekasihnya itu Sasuke pernah berbicaraengenai sosok Naruto yang membuat Petra takjub, di awal perjalanannya sebagai ninja dia bahkan sudah ditinggal mati oleh ayah dan ibunya dan juga dia juga sangat kagum dengan semangat milik Naruto untuk menjadi seorang Hokage diasa depan, Petra kra kehidupan Naruto lebih baik dari itu tapi nyatanya kehidupan kekasihnya itu sangat -sangat tragis, dia beruntung memilikinya

"BAIKLAH DENGAN BEGINI KITA AKAN BERANGKAT" teriak Naruto di susul oleh teriakan semangat dari para pasukannya, Naruto lalu membalik tubuhnya di depannya kini Petra ssedang berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya

Cup

Sebuah ciuman kasih sayang dari Petra untuk kekasihnya itu, sebuah ciuman tanpa ada sebuah nafsu antara keduanya, Naruto hanya diam saja menerima ciuman dari Petra tersebut, dia bisa merasakan sebuah rasa cinta dan sayang pada ciuman Petra kali ini, setelah cukup Petra lalu melepas ciuman yang mereka lakukan itu

"Kau memang sosok yang hebat Naruto-kun, kau juga Pandai dalam berpidato juga ternyata aku memang sosok yang tidak bisa ditebak Naru-kun" ucap Petra yang sekarang bergelanyut manja dengan kekasihnya

"Kau berlebihan Petra-chan, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku" ucap Naruto yang sudah menggendong Petra dan berjalan menuju kearah dimana kuda mereka berada untuk mempersiapkan diri menuju dalam dinding

"Kau masih selalu saja mengira dirimu hanya melakukan yang terbaik"

RayNaruKushi...

Kini pasukan Naruto berbaris dengan kuda-kuda mereka, di posisi paling depan ada Naruto yang sedangenunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak, kini pasukan Defends Squad sedang membersihkan titan-titan yang ada disekitar benteng agar tidak menggangu misi ini karena memang misi ini adalah misi berskala besar dimana sebagian pasukan Naruto akan menuju dalam dinding dan sebagian pula berjaga dibenteng

"Naruto para titan sudah dilumpuhkan ini waktunya untuk bergerak" ucap Nagato yang sudah kembali dan menginformasikan keadaan luar benteng pada Naruto

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja mendengarnya, setelah sekian dirinya akan bergerak menuju finding dan bergabung dengan para pasukan disana, Naruto lalu menghela nafasnya pasti ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang bagi dirinya

"BAIKLAH MAJU!" teriak Naruto sambil mamacu kudanya diikuti yang lain, mereka lalu membuat strategy yang mirip dengan burung Phoenik atau dikenal sebagai Phoenik Stategy, dimana Naruto berada di tengah pasukan lalu disayap kanan ada Sasuke dan disayap kiri ada Nagato sedangkan bagian depan ada Obito

Jumlah pasukan Naruto terus bertambah dari waktu ke waktu, pasukan yang disuruh berjaga mulai bergabung saat rombongan tiba, Naruto memberikan perintah pasukannya agar terus berjaga diposisi tertentu agar menguangi serangan titan dalam perjalanan menuju dinding

'Bagaimana kondisi sayap kanan Sasuke' ucap Naruto lewat telepati untuk berkomunikasi dengan semua peajurit, Naruto memang membuat pemilik Chakra agar bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepati, Naruto merasa jika menggunakan signal pasti akan lebih cepat titan mengetahui tempat keberadaan mereka

'Disini belum ada tanda-tanda titan dobe, aku bahkan belum melihat satu titanpun disini' balas Sasuke lewat telepati, di sayap kanan memang kondisi masih sangat aman bahkan terkesan sunyi belum ada titan maupun getaran yang terasa disana

'Posisi depan dan sayap kiri aman'

'Belakang kanan dan kiri aman'

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja mendengar laporan dari para prajuritnya, sepertinya memang prajurit yang tadi ditugaskan untuk brjaga pada titik yang diberikan oleh dirinya melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, ini akan memudahkan mereka unruk lebih cepat sampai menuju dinding

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto lalu menatap Petra yang ada disampingnya, Sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Petra padanya

"Ada apa Petra-chan"

"entah kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh, para titan sampai saat ini belum muncul, ini tidak seperti misi-misi sebelumnya, palung tidak kita bertemu dua atau tiga titan dalam perjalanan ini" ucap Petra memberikan opininya tentang keadaan sekarang

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja mendengarnya, memang ini terasa aneh harusnya ia bertemu dengan beberapa titan dalam perjalanan kali ini, tapi entah kenapa ini tidak sama dengan laporan yang ia terima dari semua prajurit, mulai dari sayap kanan hingga sayap kiri belum satupun yang melihat adanya titan ditambah prajurit belakang kanan dan kiri juga belum satupun yang melihat titan yang menyerang bahkan belum ada yang melintas

1 jam telah berlalu, keadaan benar-benar sunyi, tidak ada titan yang menyerang hanay ada reruntuhan dan juga pohon-pohon yang selalu menemani mereka, aneh...sangat aneh harusnya mereka akn diserang tapi kenapa keadaan sunyi, prajurit Naruto selalu memberikan informasi pada posisinya dan belum ada satupun yang melapor adanya titan

'Dobe, aku melihat mereka' ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap lewat telepatinya menggangetkan semua prajurit yang mendengarnya

'Dimana Teme dan berapa jumlah mereka' balas Naruto, ini laporan pertama titan muncul dalam perjalanan menuju dinding

'Sangat banyak ada belasan dan hampir mendekati angka dua puluh' ucap Sasuke lewat telepati

'apakah kau dan pasukan mu disana bisa menghadapinya' ucap Naruto, jika titan itu hampir mencapai angka puluhan berarti ada kemungkinan mereka tidak akan berhasil untuk mengalahkan mereka bahkan mungkin prajurit di sayap kanan akan hancur

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke, hanya decihan dari Sasuke yang menandakan kalau dia mau tidak mau harus menerima Bantuan dari Naruto itu bisa dimaklumi oleh Naruto jumlah titan itu sangat banyak,mustahil jika prajurit tidak mengontak prajurit lainnya untuk meminta bala bantuan dankalau Sasuke tidak mengontak dirinya kemungkinan besar mereka akan hancur walaupun disana ada Sasuke yang ada di sayap kanan pasti mereka ada batasan

"Aku akan menuju kearah Sayap kanan membantu si teme itu" ucap Naruto dan diberikan anggukan oleh semua prajurit yang ada diposisi tengah

"Hati-Hati Naruto-kun" naruto hanya mengganguk mendengar ucapan dari Petra, dirinya lalu dengan cepat menuju kearah sayap kanan dimana titan muncul dari arah sana

Beralih menuju ke sayap kanan, terlihat Sasuke dan para prajurit hanya menatap kearah tuhan berada, beberapa dari mereka meneguk ludahnay dengan paksa melihat jumlah titan yang menuju kearah mereka sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar para titan dirinya sedang memikirkan caranya agar mengalahkan mereka

"Kita menuju kearah titan, kalian ikuti aku" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian memacu kudanya menuju arah selatan diikuti para prajurit Yang lain, mereka semakin dekat dengan titan-titan tersebut mereka mulai mempercepat memacu kuda agar saat titan menyerang mereka tidak langsung terkena

Sasuke lalu melompat menuju titan yang paling dekat dengan dirinya, nampak Sasuke terus menghindari tangan titan tersebut yang berusaha untuk menangkap Sasuke tapi karena saking gesitnya titan tersebut tidak bisa menangkap Sasuke

Jrassh

Punguk Titan itu sukses terkena tebasan dari Sasuke membuat titan itu seketika terjatuh, Sasuke lalu melompat menuju Titan yang ain, "Tch kenapa si dobe itu lama sekali, ***Sword Teqnique: Dancing Sword*** "

Jrassh Jrassh Jrassh

Ketiga titan yang lain dengan cepat tertebas oleh tanto milik Sasuke, teknik itulah yang membuat para pasukan masih bisa selamat walaupun titan mengepung mereka

"GAAARG, Sialan" Mata Sasuke lalu menatap kearah belakangnya, nampak seorang dari pasukannya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari titan yang sekarang berusaha untuk memakan prajurit tersebut, dengan sangat cepat Sasuke meloncat kearah prajurit itu

BRAAAKK

Sasuke terpental, dirinya melupakan adanya titan yang mendekat membuat Sasuke terkena tubuh titan itu dan terpental beberapa meter, "uhukk...uhukk...uhukk..sialan dimana si dobe itu...uhuk..uhukk" gumam Sasuke sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, jika saja Sasuke tadi melapisi dirinya dengan chakranya walaupun sedikit pasti tidak akan seperti ini

Sasuke lalu menatap kearah dua titan yang mendekatinya, ingin rasanya dirinya menghindar dari titan tersebut tapi entah kenapa kakinya terasa sakit untuk bergerak akibat terpental beberapa meter

'Tcih, sepertinya aku akan menggunakan Sussanoo milikku" gumam Sasuke bersiap menggunakan salah satu teknik matanya itu tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyounya dirinya harus dikejutkan dengan kehadiran temannya yang melesat menuju kedua titan tersebut

" ***Sword Dancing: Katana Slasher*** "

Jrassh Jrassh

"Teme apa aku tidak aoa-apa?!" tanya Naruto sambil menghindar dari titan yang hampir saja mengenai dirinya, Naruto lalu mendekati Sasuke diikuti pasukannya

"Tcih kau tepat waktu" decih Sasuke, jika tadi tidak ada Naruto mungkin dirinya sudah mengaktifkan matanya itu tapi sepertinya dirinya harus berterima kasih pada Naruto, kalau dirinya tadi menggunakan Mangekyounya otomatis staminannay akn berkurang walaupun dirinya sudah mempunyai Enternal Mangekyou Sharinggan

"Yuki bawa dia"

"Ha'i Taichou!"

Pandangan Naruto lalu beralih menuju para titan yang ada di depannya nampak sebagian dari mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh para pasukan dan hanya sebagian lagi yang masih hidup, Naruto laku melompak kearah saalg satu batang pohon

"Akan kuakhiri ini, * **Moon Fang: Great Slasher*** "

DUARRR

BRAAKK

Para titan tersebut seketika terbelah menjadi dua akibat terkena serangan Katana Naruto, kini titan-titan tersebut sudah HancurNaruto lalu bergegas menuju posisi dimana ia berada

'Taichou!'

'Ada apa Ren'

'Kami melihat titan dari barat berusaha menerobos masuk lewat posisi belakang kiri, tapi jangan khawatir taichou hanya ada riga titan saja' ucap Ren salah satu pasukan Naruto yang sangat setia dengan Taichounya itu

'Hal itu kuserahkan padamu Ren, berusahalah agar tidak ada korban' ucap Naruto yang sekarang lebih cepat memacu kudanya

Beralih kembali menuju posisi belakang, saat ini Ren dan lainnya sedang berusaha untuk membunuh titan-titan yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan bagian belakang sayap kiri, nampak Ren sedang berusaha untuk menggapai tengik titan tersebut

"Haaaa, ***Sword Dancing: Basic Teqnique*** "

Jrassh

Tenguk Titan itu langsung tertusuk katana milik Ren bahkan hingga menembus leher titan tersebut, para prajurit yang bersama Ren hanya memandang kagum saja sepertinya sang Uzumaki itu mulai menunjukkan taringnya walaupun hanya melakukan gerakan Basic saja

Tapi seperti Uzumaki lainnya, Ren sangat ceroboh dirinya tidak menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang ada dibelakangnya, seorang titan tengah berlari menuju sosok Ren yang sedang berusaha mencabut katananya yang tersangkut dalam daging titan rersebut

Jrassh

Mata Ren melebar saat melihat sosok berambut hitam menolongnya, dia baru sadar jika dirinya dalam bahaya, jika tidak ada orang itu mungkin dirinya sudah tidak selamat lagi dari terjangan titan tersebut

"Apa kau sudah gila hah!, kau harusnya tetap berhati-hati" ucap sososk itu yang ternyata adalah Shisui Uchiha sahabat Itachi

"M-Maafkan a-aku S-Shisui senpai" ujar gugup Ren karena dirinya sendiri, sudah beberapa kali dirinya sangat ceroboh dan ini adalah yang paling parah

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan, sekarang .menuju barisan mu" Ucap Shisui tegas pada juniornya itu, Shisui tidak mau mendengar apapun dari mulut Ren, yang tadi dilakukan juniornya itu benar-benar sangat ceroboh dan jika dirinya tidak sampai pada waktu yang tepat mungkin Ren sudah tidak ada lagi dalam squad milik Naruto

Dilain tempat, di posisi tengah nampak Naruto baru sampai diposisi milikbya, dirinya lalu melihat kearah Petra yang sedikit khawatir tentang kondisinya itu

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" tanya Petra khawatir dengan Naruto, ninja blonde itu tadi datang dengan darah yang ada di pakaiannya itu yang membuatnya sabagt khawatir pada Naruto walauoun dirinya tau itu bukan sebuah luka tapi tetap saja dia khawatir

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, sepertinya Petra sangat khawatir dengannya, itu bisa dimaklumi karena Naruto adalah saalg satu orang yang berharga bagi Petra dan Petra tidak mau kehilangan Naruto

"Ma..aku baik-baik saja, Petra-chan kau tidak perlu khawatir" petra hanya mengganguk saja mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, dirinya bersyukur Naruto tidak apa-apa dari tadi dirinya sudah membayangkan yang ttidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya itu mulai dari Naruto dimakan oleh para titan atau ada seseorang yang membunuhnya, dirinya tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Naruto

"Taichou!, dinding sudah dekat!" ucap salah satu pasukan depan memberitahu Taichou mereka kalau mereka sudah sampai di tujuan asli mereka yaitu dinding, perjalanan yang memakan waktu dua jam akhirnya selesai juga akhirnya mereka sampai ditujuan

"Berikan sebuah Signal"

Duaaaaar Poft

Sebuah asap putih dikeluarkan prajurit Naruto agar bisa memberi signal kepada pasukan yang berjaga di atas dinding agar mereka mengetahui kedatangan mereka

Sedangkan di atas dinding, terlihat para penjaga menatap gumpalan asap putih yang tidak jauh dari meteka, nampak sebagian dari mereka mencoba mencari tau siapa yang membuat asap putih tersebut

"Mustahil!"

"Ada apa?!"

"Manusia!" wajah wajah mereka tergantikan wajah terkejut, apa! manusia? Apakah itu mungkin, kehidupan di luar dinding sangatlah sunyi hanay ada titan saja mdan sangat mustahil bagi para manusia bertahan di luar dinding walaupun itu hanya semalam, tapi bagaimana bisa! Manusia bisa bertahan dari para titan

"Jumlah mereka begitu banyak"

"seberapa?"

"Mungkin setara dengan setengah divisi" apa? Jumlah mereka hampir setengah divisi, apakah mereka membentuk divisi mereka sendiri, jika begitu apakah masih as kehidupan diluar dinding, apakah masih aa yang selamat dan bertahan hidup diluar dinding, ini membuktikan kalau adanya kehidupan diluar dinding yang velum pernah mereka ketahui

"sepertinya mereka mengirimkan signal agar membukakan gerbang untuk mereka"

"Bukakan gerbang, walaupun kita tidak tau mereka tapi tetap saja mereka adalah manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongan kita" ucap ketua penjaga itu, mereka lalu membukakan gerbang utama bagi pasukan asing itu

Lama-kelamaan gerombolan itu mulai terlihat, dugaan mereka benar jika mereka adalah seorang prajurit tapi ada yang berbeda yaitu mereka tidak menggunakan pedang yang sama yang mereka gunakan, pedang para prajurit itu sangat panjang bahkan mungkin panjangnnya seperti dua pedang mereka digabung

Sedangkan para penduduk yang ada disana pada waktu itu hanya memandang kaget gerombolan itu, mereka benar-benar terkejut apakah para orang-orang ini habis melakukan perjalanan di luar dinding dan mereka berhasil selamat? Ini benar-benar mengejutkan mereka

Sedangkan disisi Naruto, pemuda blinde itu hanya memandang datar saja dirinya dan para pasukannya mulai memacu kuda milik mereka, kini tugas Naruto adalah menemui sang raja dan para komandan untuk berdiskusi

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dinding paling dalam yaitu dinding Sina, nampak prajurit yang berjaga lebih ketat dari yang dinding Rose, Naruto lalu menatap penjaga yang berdiri di atas dinding itu, "aku ingin bertemu dengan raja" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dingin

"Raja sedang tidak ingin ber-" sebelum prajurit itu perkara sebuah pedang serasa sedang ada disampingnya yang membuat mereka terkejut, ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang dalam mode paling dingin dan tanpa ampun

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan raja, dan kami tidak mau ada penolakan prajurit" ucap Sasuke dingin membuat prajurit itu ketakutan, dengan segera mereka membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan Sasuke masuk sedangkan yang lain tetap bersiaga didepan

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudia masuk menuju dalam dinding Sina, tujuan mereka ada pada sebuah kastil yang berada di tengah dinding Sina, mereka lalu berusaha membuka pintu kastil tapi seperinya ada sesuatu yang menahan pintu itu

BRAKK

Pintu kastil itu didobrak dengan keras oleh Naruto membuat pintu itu rovoh akibat tendangan dari Naruto, nampak beberapa dewan yang ada didalam sangat terkejut dengan dobrakan yang dilakukan oelh Naruto

"Ada apa ini" gumam sang Raja sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan heran

"Kami ingin meminta izin untuk membuat sebuah divisi, My Lord"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haloo bagaimana Chapter ini, wow untung salah satu fic saya bisa update minggu ini dan saya juga minta maaf pada kalian yang menunggu fic Kirroi Genzou Update, saya kena stuck apa bagian awalan jadi tolong dimaklumi

Saya berusaha untuk mengupdate fic itu tapi entah kenapa diawalan saya terkena stuck dan itu sangat fatal, saya bahkan baru menulis judulnya dan belum ada yang jadi dalam ceritanya

Oh ya, kali ini Petra saya buat Hamil, ini sudah saya pikir matang-matang jadi kuharap kalian menyukainya

Dan soal pair, saya akan membuat dua pair untuk Naruto satunya Petra dan satu lagi saya masih bingung pilih Mikasa atau Krista Lenz ya, ini cukup membuat saya pusing memikirkan itu jadi saya akan mengadakan Pollung lewat pm, jadi harus ada akun dulu oke Polling di Reviews tidak akan dihitung

Judulnya agar mudah kayak gini ya #Pilihpair atau #MikasaOrKrista lalu tulislah apa yang kalian pilih

Oke segitu dulu dari saya jangan lupa Fav dan Follow ceritaku ya biar kalau ada Update kalian tau dan saya sangat merekomendasikan kalian menggunakan aplikasinya jika di HP, oh hampir lupa tinggalkan Reviews aklain mengenai Chapter ini ya


	5. Chapter 5

Legendary Squad

Oh.04

"Siapa kalian, dan apa maksudmu dengan membuat Divisi baru" ucap sang Raja yang duduk di antara para petingginya, dirinya sedari tadi bingung dan heran kenapa orang asing seperti orang didepannya di ijinkan masuk menuju Kastil miliknya

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya sepertinya dirinya harus memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua orang disini, "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, saya dari luar dinding yang bertahan dari para Titan" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sebenarnya

Para petinggi yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto terkejut, dari luar dinding?, itu sangat mustahil, bahkan manusia pun tidak bisa bertahan selama satu hari, keadaan diluar dinding sudah terlalu berbahaya terlebih titan sekarang selalu berkelompok membuat para manusia tidak bisa bertahan di luar dinding

"Nak, kau jangan bercanda kami tidak percaya dengan omonganmu" ucap Sang Raja sambil tertawa mengejek ucapan dari Naruto tersebut, petinggi lainnya juga ikut tertawa sambil mengira pemuda didepannya sudah gila, hanya diam saja tanpa menyahut perkataan dari para petinggi itu, jika ia berbicara kalau itu adalah benar mereka tetap tidak percaya, jalan satu-satunya adalah sebuah bukti yang bisa memperkuat ucapannya itu, tapi apa itu?

Dirinya lalu menatap Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, terlihat si emo itu masih saja menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dingin miliknya, 'tcih apakah si Teme itu tidak berusaha untuk membantuku dalam memenangkan perdebatan ini' batin Naruto kesal dengan sikap datar dan acuh milik temannya itu yang dari dulu membuat Naruto harus bersabar dengan sifat Sasuke

Aduh, bagaimana ini apakah tidak ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk menjelaskan kalau ucapannya itu benar dan titidak mengada-ngaada

"Namamu Namikaze Naruto bukan?, perkenalkan aku adalah Erwin Smith pemimpin Scouting Legion, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan Divisimu itu, tapi sepertinya kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu untuk mengubah pikiran kami, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami menuju tempat pelatihan kami, dan mencoba untuk mengetes waktu kalian membunuh titan" ucap Erwin Smith pemimpin Scouting Legion memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto dan juga Divisinya

"Besok kita akan menuju kesana, aku akan mengutus dari salah satu pasukan kami untuk menjadi Rivalmu dalam latihan kecepatan itu" lanjut Erwin, dirinya memilih besok karena hari sudah mulai menjelang sore dan ia yakin Naruto dan divisinya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup karena perjalanan yang mereka tempuh

Narutor mengganguk setuju dengan ucapan dari pemimpin Scouting Legion, akhirnya ada kesempatan buat dia untuk membuktikan ucapannya, "Baiklah aku setuju dengan tawaran mu, sepertinya itu adalah pilihan terbaik bagi kami, terima kasih dengan kesempatan yang diberikan pada kami" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang formal

Erwin hanya mengganguk saja, dirinya ingin tau sekuat apa Naruto dan pasukannya sehingga bisa bertahan diluar dinding dengan Titan-Titan yang siap memakan mereka dimana-mana, Erwin lalu mengambil sebuah peta lalu memberikan pada Naruto

"Ini, Peta ini mungkin bisa membantu kalian untuk mengenal posisi apa saja yang ada di dalam dinding dan juga kalian akan ditempatkan di Front Camp yang berada di sebelah barat dinding Sina, saya mengucapkan selamat beristirahat dan siapkan diri kalian untuk mencoba melatih kecepatan kalian" ucap Erwin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Naruto membuat para dewan yang lain sedikit marah dengan usulan milik Erwin

"Bukannya kita sudah mempunyai Divisi Scouting Legion untuk menyelidiki kondisi luar dinding dan membunuh para Titan, kita juga sudah punya Divisi Police dan juga Divisi lainnya untuk melindungi para manusia dari serangan dinding, kenapa kau justru menerima Divisi baru yang belum kita ketahui motifnya?" ucap Sang Raja yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan Erwin yang menerima Divisi asing tersebut

Para Dewan lain juga menggangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sang Raja, bagaimanapun mereka sudah sangat kuat dengan kekuatan mereka sekarang, bahkan Scouting Legion juga melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan baik membuat mereka yakin kalau mereka tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari Divisi asing

Erwin hanya menatap Sang Raja yang sedang duduk di kursi tahtanya, dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, perbedaan pendapat miliknya pasti akan membuat kontroversi dengan pendapat milik para dewan selain dia

"Saya melakukan itu karena saya tau Scouting legion tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya sendiri, bagaimana pun tugas divisi kami sangat berbahaya dengan Divisi lain jadi saya sepakat kalau Divisi ini dibentuk untuk membantu kami untuk menguak misteri dinding" ucap Erwin manatap dengan pendapatnya itu

Para Dewan terbungkam dengan ucapan dari Erwin, bagaimana pun ucapan milik Erwin tidak bisa dibantah oleh mereka, karena bagaimana pun kalau Erwin sudah memutuskan apa pendapatnya dia pasti akan berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya itu

"Baiklah terserah apa yang kau lakukan Erwin, tapi kami tidak menanggung konsekuensi yang akan terjadi pada kalian, kau melakukan ini semua untuk semua Divisi mu kan?, jadi uruslah sendiri jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi" ucap Sang Raja memberikan Ancaman kepada Erwin

Erwin hanya menganguk setuju saja dengan ucapan sang raja, dia sedikit memaklumi tentang perkataan raja, ini adalah kemauannya sendiri berarti dirinya juga yang bertanggung jawab pada tindakannya nanti yang akan muncul

"Oh aku lupa, kami tidak akan memberikan koin sepeserpun pada Divisi baru tersebut, karena Divisi asing itu bukanlah squad resmi dari kami, bayarlah mereka sendiri Erwin" ucap Sang raja pada Erwin yang sedang melangkah kearah pintu kastil untuk pergi

Erwin hanya menatap sekilas wajah para dewan dan juga sang raja yang memandang sinis dirinya serta Naruto dan Sasuke di belakangnya, sebenarnya Erwin sedang mengigit bibirnya, dia sangat tau kenapa raja melakukan hal itu walaupun harta di kastil ini sangat banyak bahkan nyaris terus bertambah walaupun untuk membayar pasukannya dari tiga Divisi

Raja yang rakus, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Erwin dari dulu, dirinya tau jika Raja mematokkan pajak yang sangat tinggi dan membuat para penduduk sengsara dan mengeluhkan pajak yang tinggi itu, memang itu adalah tindakan menguntungkan sang raja dan para dewan tapi bagaimana lagi sang raja dan para petinggi lainnya sangatlah rakus, hanya ada Erwin dan seorang kakek-kakek yang memimpin Divisi pelindung raja

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar raja itu, dirinya tidak pantas untuk menghormati orang seperti itu, 'Raja itu, tcih jika aku bisa saja memukulnya pasti aku akan memukulnya dengan keras, kau kira kita membutuhkan upah aku tidak sudi untuk meminta upah dari raja , lihatlah apa yang terjadi kedepannya tuan raja' batin Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan raja yang kini minum-minum bersama para dewan lainnya

Naruto, Sasuke dan Erwin lalu berjalan keluar kastil menghiraukan ejekan, cacian yang dikeluarkan oleh para petinggi, mereka benar-benar menghiraukannya sampai berada di luar kastil

"Terima kasih Erwin, kau sudah membantu kami untuk menjadi bagian dari squad kerajaan ini" ucap Naruto pada Erwin jangan lupa senyum yang mengembang di pipinya menandakan kalau dia sedang senang dengan keputusan Erwin

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana tekatmu itu, baiklah aku permisi dulu, sebuah rapat sedang berlangsung di markas kami" ucap Erwin yang lalu memacu kudanya cepat menuju dimana semua squadnya berada

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja lalu berjalan menuju kearah depan dimana semua squadnya menunggu disana, pikiran Naruto masih saja terpaku pada raja itu, jujur Naruto sangat marah dengan omongan sang raja yang seperti merendahkan dirinya dan juga pasukannya, mereka pikir mereka siapa?, mereka bahkan tidak jauh lebih kuat dari mereka

"Oi Dobe kau tidak apa-apa kan"

"Tidak Teme, raja itu benar-benar membuatku emosi, tcih betapa arogannya dia, raja itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan para penduduknya yang sengsara akibat harus membayar pajak yang keterlaluan itu Teme, kita harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang dari tadi ia tahan dari tadi

Sasuke hanya mengagguk saja mendengarnya, semua omongan temannya itu benar adanya, jika begini terus maka penduduk pasti semakin dirugikan akibat pajak itu tapi apa yang harus mereka perbuat, jika mereka menyerang sang raja mereka akan kehilangan kesempatan ini walaupun mereka bisa saja tidak membantu para manusia dalam dinding, tapi tugas tetaplah tugas, Shinigami sudah memberikan tugas pada mereka jadi mereka harus melakukan tugas itu

Mereka lalu sampai di depan gerbang kastil disana sudah terlihat para squadnya menunggu kedatangan mereka dan juga menunggu respon yang diberikan sang raja pada mereka

"Bagaimana dengan Negosiasinya Naruto-kun, apakah kita diterima menjadi salah satu Divisi disini?" tanya Petra yang kali ini mencium pipi Naruto, jujur dari tadi dia khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang dari tadi memang tidak enak badan akibat perjalanan yang mereka lakukan

Hening

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak kunjung berbicara membuat para pasukan menjadi sangat penasaran dengan respon sang raja yang , suasana kini menjadi mencekam karena pasukan Naruto mulai berpikir tidak-tidak dengan respon sang raja

"Sang Raja tidak mengizinkan Divisi ini dibentuk" ucap Naruto membuat para pasukannya kecewa karena sama saja mereka melakukan perjalanan yang panjang hanya demi penolakan dari raja itu sendiri

"Tapi kita mempunyai kesempatan untuk bergabung, nanti aku akan menceritakan itu sekarang waktunya kita menuju tempat istirahat ikut aku, kita akan menuju Front Camp" Lanjut Naruto membuat pasukannya bersorak karena mereka masih bisa bergabung dengan pasukan dalam dinding walaupun dengan syarat

Sedangkan Petra hanya tersenyum , kekasihnya itu memang sangat susah diprediksi, dirinya lalu menatap kearah perutnya yang membuncit apakah anaknya itu akan mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan ayahnya, susah diprediksi ataukah mempunyai sifatnya? entahlah tapi yang pasti dia menginginkan anaknya perempuan

Dia sangat ingin anaknya itu adalah perempuan, dirinya dari dulu membayangkan anaknya itu mempunyai surai pirang milik ayahnya dan wajah milik ibunya serta sifatnya yang pastinya Petra ingin sekali anaknya mempunyai sifat seperti dirinya

Tanpa Petra sadari, Naruto sudah berada pas di samping wajah Petra yang sedang terbengong

"Ayo kita pergi Petra-chan" bisik Naruto di telinga Petra membuat perempuan itu terkaget karena melihat kekasihnya yang sudah ada disampingnya

"Mou kau mengagetkan ku saja Naruto-kun, hukumannya kau tidak akan dapat jatah nanti malam" ujar Petra membuat Naruto panik akibat perkataannya, sebenarnya Petra hanya pura-pura berakting seperti itu hanya untuk melihat sikap Naruto pada dirinya

"Ahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda saja jadi maafkan aku ya tapi tolong, aku menginginkannya nanti malam" ucap Naruto memberikan senyum menawan pada kekasihnya bisa meluluhkan hati sang putri tapi apa jadi, Petra sudah terbiasa dengan senyumannya dan itu tidak akan membuat Petra kembali mengasihaninya

"Tidak, aku tidak mood hari ini Naruto-kun, kau tau juga kalau aku sedang hamil, tidak baik bagiku untuk melakukannya, sekarang cepat berkemas kau akan memimpin jalannya menuju Camp baru kita disini" ucap Petra menyadarkan Naruto tentang situasi Petra sekarang, sepertinya calon suaminya itu lupa kalau dirinya hamil

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dirinya benar-benar lupa kalau Petra saat ini sedang hamil, dirinya lalu menaiki kudanya diikuti oleh Petra yang sekarang menunggang kuda dibelakangnya

"Kita pergi"

RayNaruKushi...

"Jadi ini tempatnya" gumam Naruto sambil melihat sesuatu didepannya, di hadapannya terlihat hanya ada beberapa rumah yang berdiri kalau dihitung hanya ada tiga rumah disitu sedangkan yang lain hanya padang rumput saja, perkataan Sasuke benar tentang Camp ini kalau Front Camp adalah Camp yang paling buruk disini,sahabatnya itu dapat informasi seperti itu dari para penduduk yang memang mengenal Camp itu

Dirinya agak ragu jika tiga rumah cukup untuk menampung mereka, jika dihitung hanya tiga banding lima saja yang bisa tidur di dalam, sepertinya dirinya terpaksa menggunakan teknik milik Hokage pertama Yaitu Mokuton untuk membuat rumah

Naruto merapalkan sebuah segel yang lalu dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah kayu yang kemudian membuat sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, Naruto terus melakukan itu sampai berdiri tiga rumah besar yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan begini mereka tidak perlu tidur diluar

"Ayo masuk" ujar Naruto pada pasukannya, mereka lalu masuk menuju sebuah bangunan terbesar di antara bangunan lainnya, nampak bangunan itu lumayan kotor karena memang tidak dibersihkan selama berbulan-bulan

Salah satu pasukan milik Erwin tadi mengatakan bahwa Camp ini sudah tidak dipakai dan dibersihkan selama berbulan-bulan jadi pantas jika Camp ini sangat kotor dan bangunannya juga sedikit rapuh karena memang sudah ditinggalkan

"Taicho, saya ingin tau apa syarat yang diajukan oleh sang raja?" tanya salah satu pasukan Naruto yang sedari tadi dibuat penasaran dengan syarat yang diterima Taichounya untuk menjadi salah satu Divisi dalam dinding

Para Pasukan Naruto yang lain juga mengagguk saja, mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan syarat itu, mereka lalu berkumpul di Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Taichounya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka saja

Kini benar-benar nampak sunyi, semua pasukan diam dan tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun hanya demi untuk mendengarkan Taichou mereka

Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja sepertinya dia lagi yang harus mengatakannya, rasanya Naruto ingin sekali meminum minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang sangat kering itu, dari tadi dirinya yang selalu berteriak untuk mengintruksi semua pasukannya dan itu membuat Naruto haus

"Sebenarnya raja benar-benar tidak mengizinkan kita untuk membuat Divisi" ujar Naruto pelan, para prajurit hanya bisa menatap terkejut saja mendengarnya, apakah perkataan Taichou hanya sebuah kebohongan?

"Tapi salah satu dewan dari mereka menyetujui Divisi ini dibentuk tapi ada syaratnya, yaitu uji kekuatan dan kecepatan yang akan dilakukan besok pagi, kalian tenang saja karena yang akan ikut dalam tes itu hanya aku dan Sasuke saja dan sisanya akan tetap berada disini" ucap Naruto yang kini dijawab dengan anggukan oleh para pasukannya

"serta jangan lupa terus kontak pasukan di markas kita untuk memantau apa yang terjadi disana, apakah kalian paham" ucap Naruto

HA'I TAICHOU

Naruto mengangguk saja mendengar seruan dari para pasukannya, dirinya kemudian dikagetkan dengan kepala Petra yang bergelanyut manja di pundaknya, dirinya dan Petra hampir tidak merasakan hal romantis yang biasanya mereka lakukan, mereka terlalu bertumpu pada misi mereka membuat mereka tidak tidak sempat melakukannya

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi" ucap datar Naruto pada seluruh pasukannya, pasukan milik Naruto hanya mengangguk saja lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Petra seorang diruangan besar itu

Naruto lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya dan menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak mereka, "Kau tau tadi itu tindakan yang memalukan, mengumbar reromantisan kita pada para pasukan itu tidak bagus Petra-chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja Naruto-kun, ah aku ingin bertanya, kapan kita akan mengunjungi ayahku dan meminta restunya" ucap Petra dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari senyuman milik Naruto tadi

Naruto hanya diam saja sekarang, dirinya sedang berpikir sekarang, jika ia lakukan besok itu mustahil karena dirinya dan Sasuke harus menuju tempat latihan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka tapi ini juga hal yang penting, dirinya tidak mau kalau dibilang sebagai lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab

Satu-satunya agar bisa mengunjungi ayah Petra ialah, besok sore habis ia dan Sasuke menampilkan kekuatan mereka dalam tes besok walaupun memang ia tau kalau resikonya ialah dirinya akan kecapaian besok tapi Naruto rasa itu lebih baik daripada dirinya akan dicap yang aneh-aneh oleh orang-orang

"Besok sore kita akan kesana Petra-chan kau tenang saja, sekarang aku ingin kita tidur untuk mengisi stamina kita yang terbuang dan...jangan lupa aku ingin jatahnya sekarang, aku tidak ingin penolakan Petra-chan" Ucap Naruto yang berbisik tepat di telinga Petra yang membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri

Dirinya suah tau 'permainan' Naruto yang benar-benar membuatnya terangsang, dirinya benar-benar dibuat kewalahan dan kenikmatan saat mereka bercinta dia bahkan sampai keluar berkali-kali setiap bercinta dengan Naruto, dia harap nanti dirinya bisa menyamai stamina milik calon suaminya itu

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Naruto menggendong Petra membuat gadis berambut coklat kekuningan itu tersentak kaget dengan tindakan Naruto, Naruto lalu menggendong Peyra menuju salah satu kamar untuk mereka berdua lalu menguncinya dari dalam

RayNaruKushi...

Sinar mentari hari ini begitu cerah, nyaris di atas langit tidak ada satupun awan hitam yang berkumpul, sinar-sinar sang mentari mulai menyelinap kedalam rumah-rumah penduduk yang membuat orang di dalamnya bangun, dan begitu juga di Front Camp yang bahkan beberapa prajurit sudah ada di padang rumput untuk berolahraga sedikit, sedang kan pasukan lainnya berada di Camp masing-masing melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri

Dan disalah satu kamar, terlihat Naruto dan Petra masih saja tertidur, mereka tertidur tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat kelelahan sampai tidak bangun lebih awal dari yang biasanya akibat kegiatan mereka tadi malam

"Uhhh" gumam Petra yang ternyata susah bangun daripada Naruto yang masih saja tertidur pulas, dirinya hanya diam saja sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang nampak damai dalam tidurnya

'Hihihi, rupanya seperti ini jika Naruto-kun tidur" gumam Petra sambil mengusap wajah Naruto dengan tangannya, dia terus membelai wajah kekasihnya tanpa henti sambil terus tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih saja tertidur

Pluk

Sebuah sentuhan yang ia rasakan dipipinya membuatnya kaget, dirinya lalu melihat tangan Naruto yang kini juga sedang membelai wajah cantik miliknya, rupanya tadi Naruto hanya pura-pura tidur untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Petra

Naruto lalu mendekati Petra yang berbaring disebelahnya dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto, "seperti biasanya kau nampak sangat cantik pagi ini sayang" bisik Naruto

Petra hanya diam saja sambil merona, siapa perempuan yang tidak merona kalau dipuji, dirinya memang selalu mendengar gombalan dari Naruto tapi hasilnya tetap sama yaitu dirinya selalu saja blushing karena pujian dari Naruto

"Dan kau juga sama, sangat tampan hari ini" ucap Petra balik, dirinya lalu berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk mereka

"Ayo kita makan, akan kubuatkan Ramen yang sehat untuk mu"ucap Petra dengan senyumannya melangkah pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan yang paling sering dimakan oleh kekasihnya dan menjadi makanan favorit kekasihnya

Sejujurnya Petra baru saja bisa membuat ramen bukan lalu, sebelumnya dirinya benar-benar tudak tau ramen dirinya bahkan menganggap kalau ramen adalah sebuah benda saat ia pertama kali mendengar kata makanan yang terbuat dari tepung tersebut

Itulah menyebabkan Naruto terkikik geli dengan pikiran Petra, dirinya masih ingat jelas bagaimana dia sangat malu saat mendengar ramen itu adalah sebuah makanan, dan disitulah dirinya mulai belajar memasak ramen

Kembali ke cerita, Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya itu, dengan sangat cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah dapur, disana terlihat Petra sambil memasak air untuk membuat ramen

Naruto lalu dengan mengendap- endap berjalan kearah Petra lalu dengan cepat memeluk Petra yang membuat kekasihnya itu sangat kaget

"Naruto...hentikan kau masih..tidak puas dengan yang semalam?" desah Petra saat Naruto mencium bagian lehernya membuat dirinya terangsang akibat perbuatan calon suaminya yang masih saja berkutat dengan lehernya

Mendengar itu Naruto berhenti menciumi Petra, dirinya hanya menampilkan senyum rubahnya membuatnya semakin tampan dimata Peyra, "kau benar Petra-chan, aku masih belum puas dengan kegiatan kita semalam" bisik Naruto dengan nada menggoda

Petra hanya menampilkan wajah gelisah saja mendengar itu, apakah permainan mereka belum cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat dari calon suaminya, sepertinya dirinya harus berusaha untuk menyamai stamina dari kekasihnya itu

"Aku tau jika kau belum puas sayang, tapi apakah kau lupa kalau hari ini kau dan Sasuke akan datang di tempat pengetesan" ucap Petra mencoba menghindar dari Naruto dengan mengingatkan suaminya itu tentang tes yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan

Naruto berhenti menggoda Petra, dirinya benar-benar lupa dengan tes tersebut, dirinya lalu melihat kearah jam, nampak dia masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum tes yang diikuti dirinya dan sahabat temenya itu mulai

"Ah kau benar, aku lupa dengan hal itu" Ucap Naruto yang lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya

Petra hanya menghela nafasnya lega, dirinya benar-benar selamat dari 'terkaman' kekasihnya, dirinya benar-benar lelah jika melakukan hal itu, dirinya tidak tau apa jadinya dia hari ini jika melakukan hal itu lagi

Sekarang saatnya fokus untuk memasak ramen untuk kekasihnya itu

RayNaruKushi...

"Aku berangkat dulu Petra-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sambil melangkah pergi diikuti Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya menuju tempat tes berada

Petra hanya tersenyum saja dirinya lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil melihat kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang menuju kearah tempat tes yang menentukan nasib Divisi yang diketuai oleh Naruto yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya itu, dirinya hanya mampu berharap jika Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan tes itu dengan baik

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dirinya lalu berlari menuju kearah tes itu berada disusul Oleh Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya, "Cepat Sasuke, kita bisa terlambat nanti" ucap Naruto dengan semangat pada Sasuke

"Hn...biasa saja dobe, kita hanya melakukan tes bukan berperang" dengus Sasuke sambil menyusul Naruto yang ada didepannya

Mereka lalu berlari dengan cepat, bahkan mereka beberapa kali berjalan di atap-atap rumah penduduk membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para penduduk yang ada disitu karena melihat sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan oleh semua pasukan Divisi tapi kali ini mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang meloncat kearah dinding tanpa adanya 3D Manuever yang biasanya dipakai oleh semua pasukan

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat dirinya dan sahabatnya itu jadi pusat perhatian, dirinya hanya menganggap itu wajar karena mereka belum pernah melihat seseorang melompat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain tanpa adanya sebuah alat yang membantu mereka untuk meloncat

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang hanya mendengus kesal, dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan menjadi pusat perhatian, dirinya ingin sebisa mungkin menghidari para penduduk yang memandang kearah Naruto dan dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit risih

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat dimana mereka akan dites, disana terlihat banyak pasukan dari Scouting Legion berkumpul, bahkan tak sedikit dari para penduduk dan Divisi lain ikut melihat tes tersebut

Wahh lihat mereka datang!

Apakah mereka bisa melakukan ini?

Apakah ini salah satu dari mereka yang dari luar dinding?!

Begitulah respon dari semua orang yang ada disitu saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki tempat tes tersebut

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Erwin yang terlihat menunggu mereka di depan, "Baiklah kami siap untuk melakukan tes Erwin-san" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya membuat para perempuan disana blushing

Erwin hanya mengangguk saja, dirinya laku menunjuk satu persatu dari hutan yang ada didepan mereka, "baiklah dengar Naruto-san Sasuke-san, kalian harus menyabetkan atau membuat bantal-bantal yang ada di tenguk replika Titan itu terkena pedang Kalian" ucap Erwin menerangkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan

"Dan lawan kalian adalah Kopral Levi Ackerman, salah satu dari anggotaku" lanjut Erwin sambil memperbolehkan seseorang masuk

Nampak seorang dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datar dari Sasuke muncul dari antara semua anggiota Scouting Legion, dialah kopral Levi Ackerman yang konon adalah anggota terkuat selain Erwin Smith

Para prajurit Scouting Legion heran dengan keputusan komandan mereka yaitu Erwin yang memerintahkan Levi untuk menguji kedua orang tersebut, mereka benar-benar tak yakin kalau kedua orang itu bisa mengalahkan Levi soal kecepatan dan keahliannya dalam berpedang serta mereka tau sendiri bagaimana pergerakan milik Levi itu

Sedangkan Naruto mau tidak mau harus menahan kekesalannya, jujur sifat datar adalah sifat yang paling dia benci, 'tcih apa satu teme saja tidak cukup, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan teme satunya lagi, aku benar-benar benci dengan wajah tembok itu' batin Naruto sambil melirik kesal Levi yang masih memperlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini merasa tersaingi dengan adanya Levi yang datarnya sama dengannya, 'sial sepertinya orang ini benar-benar ingin menyaingi diriku ya?, lihatlah siapa yang akan dapat gelar pangeran es nantinya' batin Sasuke narsis pada dirinya sendiri

'Hn..dasar orang-orang aneh' batin Levi yang selesai mengobservasi kedua orang yang akan menjadi lawannya kali ini

"Baiklah tes ini akan dimulai" ucap Erwin menengahi Levi dengan Naruto serta sahabatnya itu yaitu Sasuke, dirinya tidak mau adanya pertarungan yang tidak penting antara kedua wakil dari Divisi baru dan juga kopralnya itu

"dan Naruto, Sasuke apakah kalian yakin tidak ini menggunakan 3D Manuever yang kuberikan pada kalian" tanya Erwin dengan sedikit keraguan di nadanya, kedua orang didepannya ini mau melakukan tes tanpa adanya 3D Manuever?, mustahil mereka menang tanpa alat tersebut mengingat Levi bahkan akan menggunakan itu

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, dirinya tau kalau yang mereka lakukan itu termasuk mustahil, tapi kembali lagi dimana aslinya mereka berasal, mereka tidak perlu adanya alat tersebut karena mereka bisa saja melompat menuju rumah ataupun gedung dengan Chakra mereka

"Tidak apa-apa Erwin-san, kita sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini" ucap Naruto yang semampu mungkin memberikan alasan yang jelas pada Erwin agar komandan dari Scoting Legion itu bisa percaya dengan mereka

Erwin hanya mengangguk saja walaupun dirinya masih saja ragu dengan apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan, sepanjang ia menjadi prajurit tidak ada satupun seorang prajurit yang ikut berperang tanpa menggunakan 3D Manuever karena tanpa alat itu resiko mereka termakan oleh titan menjadi sangat tinggi karena mereka tidak bisa menuju ke arah gedung maupun rumah lainnya

"Baiklah Tes ini dimulai!" teriak Erwin memulai tes tersebut

Mereka lalu berlari menuju kearah hutan yang ada di depan mereka, Levi sudah mulai menggunakan 3D Mabuever sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke juga sudah menggunakan Chakra mereka untuk menaiki pepohonan dan melompat menuju pohon yang lain

Kecepatan Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar cepat bahkan hampir menyamai alat yang digunakan oleh semua pasukan dalam dinding tersebut, mereka lalu melihat kearah sebuah papan kayu berbentuk titan dengan sebuah karung berisi pasir di tengik replika titan tersebut

Crass Crass Crass

Hampir ketiga orang itu menyerang tumpukan pasir itu secara bersamaan, mereka lalu menuju tempat dimana replika titan yang lain berada

Crass Crass Crass

Kali Ini Naruto yang terlebih dahulu mengenai tumpukan pasir itu, lalu disusul oleh Sasuke dan Levi yang ada dibelakangnya

Levi benar-benar terkejut dengan kecepatan dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan tidak wajar, kecepatan mereka itu bisa mebaymai bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan 3D Manuever miliknya, ini benar-benar mustahil

Mereka tetap berlomba sampai akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah replika titan terakhir yang ada di hutan itu, dengan semua keahlian dan tenaga mereka, Naruto, Sasuke dan Levi berlomba mendapatkan replikantitan itu

Crass Crass Crass

Kini tes itu ditutup oleh Sasuke yang lebih dulu mengenai tumpukan pasir itu, mereka lalu keluar hutan disana sudah terlihat Erwin dan yang lain terkejut dengan kecepatan mereka

Erwin benar-benar tak percaya dengan hal ini, ini benar-benar mustahil, hanya 6 menit saja mereka menyelesaikan tes ini, ini benar-benar gila, kalau Levi dia percaya tapi Naruto dan Sasuke?, mereka tidak menggunakan 3D Manuever tapi mereka berhasil mengalahkan Levi, apakah mereka bukan manusia biasa?

"Bagaimana Erwin..apakah kita diterima menjadi salah satu Divisi disini" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri pada Erwin

Sedangkan Erwin hanya mengangguk saja, menandakan kalau mereka diterima menjadi bagian dari pasukan dalam dinding yang akan membantu Scouting Legion melakukan tugas mereka yaitu membunuh titan juga menyelidiki diluar dinding

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat wajah terkejut Erwin, dirinya tau kalau yang mereka lakukan sulit dicerna oleh akal sehat tapi bagaimana lagi mereka terpaksa melakukan itu agar mereka dapat dipercaya

"Baiklah saya dan teman saya izin pulang dulu, selamat sore Erwin" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sudah melepaskan suffix -san pada nama Erwin karena jabatan yang ia miliki sudah setara dengan Erwin

Nah, sekarang sudah saatnya mereka menuju rumah Ayah petra, walaupun dia sudah sangat lelah hari ini tapi dirinya sudah berjanji pada Petra, sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya dirinya menjelaskan pada ayah Petra tentang kehamilan Petra itu

TBC

Fyuhhh Author benar-benar lelah untuk Chapter ini, berjali-kali saya hapus ngetik hapus lagi ngetik lagi jujur saya buntung untuk Chapter ini dan juga aplikasi word yang ada di android saya bermasalah jadi saya susah untuk ngetiknya jadi dimaklumi ya kalau sedikit berantakan sama alurnya sedikit kacau

Oh iya saya sudah memikirkan baik-baik nih, banyak dari kalian meminta harem Naruto tiga, ya saya kabulkan tapi saya tidak akan menambah lagi haremnya, mengingat fic harem benar-benar sulit untuk dibuat jadi saya akan masukkan Petra, Mikasa dan juga Krista pada harem Naruto

Dan untuk masalah pair Sasuke, mungkin saya akan memilih Hanji Zoe dan juga Nanaba (benarkan kalau dia perempuan XD?)

Oh iya apakah kalian sudah lihat Ep 7 kemarin, jujur bagus banget, tapi bagi saya masih bagusan di manganya tapi well itu sudah bagus menurutku walaupun masih kalah sama di oh nanya nih siapa yang dah baca manganya sampai Chpater 93? Saya sudah baca sama dah nonton kalau kalian?

Hampir lupa saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah Fav Follow cerita saya ilyang ini dan Rise Stronger Shifter, saya tudak menyangka kalau kalian begitu suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, sekali lagi terima kasi5


	6. Chapter 6

Legendarry Squad

Chapter 6

Suara gemerutuk kuda benar-benar terdengar jelas, tidak ada bunyi yang lain, kedua insan yang menjadi sepasang kekasih itu benar-benar bungkam

Sang pria memang terlihat sedang memacu kudanya, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya itu pergi entah kemana, begitu juga dengan yang perempuan dibelakangnya

"Ne Naru"

Ucap sang perempuan, dia nampak gugup, sudah lebih 5 tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan sang ayah apalagi mengetahui bahwa putrinya sedang hamil, masalah menjadi dua kali lipat merepotkan

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau pinya keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Petra

Dia tidak mau dia di buang oleh ayahnya, apa lagi kalau sampai bayi di kandungannya ini tidak ia anggap senagai cucunya, dia tidak mau sampai semua itu terjadi

Sedangkan sang pria yaitu Naruto hanya diam, dia memang sudah mempersiapkan hal ini dari dulu, tapi entah kenapa bayangan ayah Petra marah padanya sering menghantuinya

Memang sih dia tidak pernha melihat ayah Petra marah, tapi jika dibayangkan sama saja seram (-_-!)

"Aku berjanji Petra-chan"

Ucap Naruto lembut walaupun dalam hatinya sekarang sedang berdemo meminta dia mundur dari pada bertemu dengan ehem _calon mertua_

Dia harus membuat istrinya tenang sekarang, banyak pikiran akan membuat bayi di dalam perutnya ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh ibunya dan itu tidak baik, jadi dia harus menghadapi hal ini dengan lapang dada

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia lari dia akan dicap sebagai pecundang dan lebih parahnya, dia akan dicap sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab

Mendengar itu Petra hanya tersenyum, dirinya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih, ini sering ia lakukan, yaitu bermanja-manja dengan Naruto

Dia sering melakukan itu, entah dimanapun berada pasti jika dengan Naruto dia akan bermanja-manja dengannya

Naruto terkekeh, kekasih atau bisa disebut calon istrinya itu benar-benar manja padanya, apalagi kalau sedang hamil begini

"Kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?"

Canda Naruto, memang di setiap perjalanan banyak orang yang melihati mereka, mereka ada yang menggeleng kepalanya heran ada juga yang tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah mereka

"Aku tidak peduli, lagian kita akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri saat mendapat restu dari ayah" ucap Petra yang kini memeluk Naruto erat

 _'Kau berkata seperti itu seakan itu hal mudah'_ batin Naruto sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Petra yang asal nyeplos

Hell, mendapat restu saja sudah susah apalagi kalau kondisi Petra seperti ini, pastinya dia akan diwawancarai terlebih dahulu dengan ayah Petra

Dukkh

"Lihat bayinya menendang, sepertinya dia berusaha untuk memberimu semangat" ujar Petra sambil mengelus perutnya dengan harapan menenangkan bayiny itu

Naruto tersenyum, mungkin itu adalah kata-kata saja, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya lebih percaya diri, calon istrinya itu benar-benar tau bagaimana membuatnya bersemangat

 _'Aku akan berusaha semampu ku Petra-chan'_ batin Naruto dengan mata yang membara-bara seperti dia sudah siap

Sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya tersenyum saja, kata-katanya sepertinya berhasil menambah semangat bagi calon suaminya

 _'Naru Ganbatte'_ batin Petra sambil tersenyum lembut, dia tidak ingin calon suaminya itu gagal dan membautnya kecewa

Tidak ada setengah jam akhirnya mereka sampai, nampak rumah itu masih saja sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah, semua persis saat mereka pergi

Hanya saja sangat kotor, bahkan ada gagak yang berada di atap rumah, mungkin saja ayahnya sudah terlalu tua untuk hal itu

Naruto menarik nafasnya, dia berusaha untuk setenang mungkin, dibelakangnya, Petra sedang berdiri mematung sambil memandangi rumahnya ini, mungkin dia berasa nostalgia

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu, nampak saat menaiki balkon terdengar suara kayu yang sudah rapuh, entah kenapa dia jadi tidak yakin kalau ayah Petra berada diasini

Kaca rumah depan yang berdebu itu semakin membuatnya yakin kalau di rumah ini tidak ada orang, memang kalau dilihat sekilas tempat ini berpenghuni

Tapi kaca yang berdebu dan kayu balkon yang rapuh?, siapa saja mungkin akan menjauhi rumah ini

Naruto lalu menatap kembali Petra, dia nampak juga menatap kearahnya yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dia harus mencoba mengetok pintu itu

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban, dia mengetuk lagi tapi sama saja, tidak ada jawaban, dia menatap Petra kembali, kali ini dia juga memasang wajah bingung sama seperti dirinya

"Petra-chan, ada yang aneh"

"Aku tau Naru" balasnya,entah kenapa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak, sebenarnya dimana ayahnya, kenapa dia rasa ayahnya tidak disini

Saat Naruto ingin berbalik menuju kearah Petra, tak sengaja dia menyenggol knop pintu membuat pintu itu terbuka, sekarang sepasang kekasih itu menatap ruangan itu

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk diikuti dengan Petra di belakangnya, hawa sangat terasa berbeda saat mereka masuk ruangan ini

Hawa ini saling bercampur aduk, panas dan dingin semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam ruangan ini, hampir tidak ada kestabilan suhu disini

Gelap, itulah deksripsi mereka tentang ruangan utama ini, Petra masih ingat kalau tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ayahnya menerima tamu

Mereka lalu melanjutkan mengecek rumah itu dengan cara membuka satu persatu ruangan yang ada disana berharap mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka cari

Tanpa sadar saat Petra berada di ruang makan dia tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda lengket, dengan cepat dia menatap benda itu, jaring laba-laba?, ini tidak mungkin, seingatnya ayahnya selalu menjaga kebersihan rumahnya

Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap mengecek satu persatu ruangan dalam rumah ini, hawa yang sering berubah-ubah membuatnya risih ditambah tempat ini sangat horror baginya sekarang

Naruto benar-benar tidak enak berada disini, isi hatinya berteriak kepadanya agar cepat keluar dari tempat ini, tapi rasa penasarannya itu memenangkan segalanya

Naruto kembali ke ruang utama untuk mengecek kembali ruangan tersebut berharap ada susuatu yang menjadi petunjuk dan benar saja dia menemukan sesuatu

Sebuah amplop merah dengan manis berada di sebuah meja utama, dirinya lalu mengambilnya, emm surat untuk siapa ini, batinnya

 _'Sudahlah, mungkin akan ku baca saat sampai di rumah nanti'_ batin Naruto sambil memasukkan surat itu ke sakunya, dia lalu kembali melanjutkan investigasinya itu

Tanpa sengaja saat ia sedang berjalan kearah pintu depan, dia tak sengaja melihat bercak darah yang sepertinya sudah mengering

 _'Bercak darah?, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini' batin Naruto_

Dia lalu mengikuti bercak datah itu hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu kamar ayah Petra, dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar itu

 _Cklek Deg_

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat sebuah tulang belulang yang ia yakin itu adalah tulang manusia terbaring di kasur tersebut, oh shit a-apakah

Matanya membola dengan sempurna saat dia menemukan sebuah pisau di samping tulang belulang itu, a-apakah mertuanya di-dibunuh oleh s-seseorang

"Naru, ada apa"

Tanya Petra saat melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya, dia lalu mendekati Naruto mengecek keadaan kekasihnya itu

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat dan cepat-cepat pula menutup mata Petra agar tidak melihat tulang belulang itu, dia sangat yakin, itu adalah ayah Petra

Tidak ada seseorang lun selain ayah Petra yang tinggal disini, kalau ini adalah mayat seseorang pastinya ayah mertuanya masih hidup

"Kau kenapa sih Naru"

Naruto tetap saja berusaha menutupi mata Petra tapi kekasihnya itu tetap saja memberontak dan akhirnya tangannya terlepas dari mata Petra

"Kau kenapa Nar-"

Ucapannya tercekat saat melihat 'itu', dia sangat shock, i-itu t-tidak mungkin a-ayahnya kan

T-tidak, ini mustahil, a-ayahnya s-sekarang

"Kyaaaaa"

 **RayNaruKushi...**

"Bagaimana kondisinya dok"

Ucap Naruto khawatir, dirinya tadi segera membawa kekasihnya ke rumah sakit, dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada calon istrinya

Untung di dunia ini masih ada rumah sakit dan juga dokter, kalau tidak mungkin dia mungkin kesusahan

"Istri mu tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia mengalami trauma saja, untuk sekarang dia tidak apa-apa tapi lain kali jangan membuatnya mengalami hal-hal yang membuatnya shock"

Naruto menghela nafas lega, untung tidak terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya, dia lalu duduk di samping Naruto

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Nafuto hanya mengangguk mendengar suara dokter tersebut, akhirnya sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan juga istrinya yang terbaring lemah

Maafkan aku Petra-chan, gara-gara aku kau jadi terbaring disini" ujar lemah Naruto, jika dirinya tidak melepaskan tangannya dari mata kekasihnya itu, maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi

Dia tersentak saat tangan Petra memegang dagunya, sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah sadar dari tadi dan hanya pura-pura pingsan

"Tak sudah menyalahkan diri Naruto-kun, a-aku hanya...hanya"

Petra tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanya, dia terlebih dahulu menangis, dia benar-benar shock melihat a-ayahnya

"Shhhh, tidak apa Petra-chan, aku tau yang kau rasakan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus punggung kekasihnya, berharap dia bisa jauh lebih tenang

Petra hanya diam sambil menangis, dia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya, kenapa dia meninggalkan ayahnya, kenapa dia tidak ada disisinya saat momen terakhir ayahnya, ini tidak adil

Dia memang menggapai cintanya tapi dia gagal dalam urusan keluarganya, dia memang seorang anak yang buruk

"Hiks...ini tidak adil...hiks, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan berada disisinya saat ayah meninggal hiks"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam, dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada kekasihnya, dia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Petra

Cup

Sebuah senyuman dengan tepat mendarat di pipi Petra yang membuat sang empunya sedikit tersentak kaget dengan sebuah ciumanendadak itu

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Petra, penyesalan selalu berada di akhir kan, aku pernah merasakannya juga Petra, menangislah kalau itu perlu, menangislah...lebih kencang dan segera akhiri dengan sebuah tekat"

Ucap Naruto, dia tau persis apa yang dirasakan calon istrinya, dia seorang ninja dan sudah hal yang wajar kalau dia melihat mayat yang bahkan itu adalah salah satu temannya

Hidup sebagai shinobi itu bagaikan hidup diantara hidup dan mati, terkadang dia membunuh orang dan terkadang pula dia juga menjadi target, syukur dia punya skill untuk bertahan diri jadi dia mempunyai sesuatu untuk melawan

Mata biru itu lalu menatap kekasihnya yang terus menangis, bahkan sedikit lebih kencang sesudah mendengar perkataannya

'Aku harap kau bisa belajar Petra-chan, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu nanti kedepannya mungkin saja lebih buruk' batin Naruto sambil mengelus surai pirang kecoklatan milik pujaan hati

'Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan'

 **RnM...**

 **[Time Skip 2 Hari kemudian]**

Sang protagonis utama kita kini sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, terlihat di mejanya terdapat banyak kertas yang sepertinya itu adalah sebuah tugas yang belum ia selesaikan

Yah, semenjak dua hari setelah terbentuknya Squad miliknya, banyak tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan, mereka sering menerima tugas untuk berpatroli di perbatasan antara dinding Sina dan Maria (bener bukan, ane lupa XD)

Dan dengan tugas itu mereka sering membunuh para titan san bahkan sekarang hampir medahului rekor Scout Division dalam membunuh titan

Mengenai Scout Division, mereka sering bertugas bersama diluar dan itu membuat pertahanan semakin erat

Kembali ke tokoh kita, terlihat matanya memandang datar kedepan, mungkin tubuhnya berada di ruangannya tapi pikirannya sepertinya terbang kesana-kesini seperti ada yang menganggunya

'Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian itu dan semenjak itu dia bahkan lebih diam dan tidak mengangguku, aku khawatir padanya'

Petra kekasihnya, dia yang benar-benar membuatnya khawatir sehingga pikirannya tidak bisa tenang sampai sekarang

Yang ia takutkan adalah Petra akan melakukan tindakan konyol yang membahayakan dirinya, seperti.. Ehmm kalian tau sendiri lah

"Hufft, Ayah Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan" gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas

Tok tok

"Masuk" suruh Naruto langsung saat mendengar ketokan dari arah pintu

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tak asing baginya, ya, dia adalah kekasihnya Petra yang kini terlihat sangat berantakan bahkan seragam dan rambutnya semuanya acak-acakan

"Apa yang terjadi padam-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat sosok calon istrinya itu memeluknya dengan erat, Naruto hanya menbalas pelukan itu saja tanpa mau ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Naru..kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon Naru"

Gumam Petra dengan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto, sang ninja blonde itu lalu tersenyum dan lalu mencium pipi manis milik kekasihnya itu

"Tak usah khawatir Petra-chan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu menemani mu Petra-chan"

Petra terlihat tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban itu, dia lalu bergelanyut manja di dada milik sang kekasih, sudah dua hari dia tidak melakukan hal ini, rasanya senang sekali

"Kau juga berjanji kalau kau hanya untukku seorang" ujar Petra membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan sikapnya sekarang

"Emmm bagaimana kalau tidak!"

"Mou Naru" ucap Petra cemberut dengan bibir yang ia manyunkan dan itu sukses membuatnya dicubit olehnya

"Hanya bercanda kok hei Ow! itu sakit Petra-chan" teriak Naruto kesakitan saat Petra mendaratkan cubitannya ke tubuh kekar Naruto

Natuto lalu melihat kearah bawah, tangannya dengan halus meraba-raba perut Petra yang membesar itu

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku membagi cintaku pada si kecil ini" ucap Naruto sanbil terus mengelus perut buncit milik Petra

"Tentu saja harus Naru, dia adalah anak kita yang akan lahir sebentar lagi, eh kau sudah mempungai nama yang pas untuknya?" tanya Petra bingung, dia lupa untuk mempersiapkan nama anaknya kelak

Naruto mengangguk, "Hanami jika ia perempuan Eiji jika ia laki-laki" ucap Naruto

"Nama yang aneh seperti nama mu"

"Hei nama ku punya arti Maelstrom kau tau!, lagi pula itu adalah nama yang bagus untuk anak kita"

"Beh, aku lebih memilih menamainya putri ku Venelana dan kalau dia laki-laki maka aku akan menamainya Lucius"

Ninja blonde itu hanya menghela nafas saja, kalau masaha berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu pasti tidak akan pernah selesai dan berakhir dengan dia yang kalah melawannya

Tok Tok Tok

Kedua pasangan itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka saat suara ketokan muncul dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut

"Masuk"

Pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Erwin yang lalu masuk ke ruangan kerja milik sang kommandan Divisi aru tersebut

"Maafkan aku menganggu acara santaimu Naruto" ujar Erwin meminta-maaf pada sosok blonde di depannya

"Mah, kau tidak sedang menganggu apapun, jadi apa yang menarikmu untuk datang kesini Komandan Erwin" ujar Narito serius sebagaimana para petinggi lakukan

Erwin lalu tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk ke Camp Pelatihan para murid baru di Distrik Trost, kita akan berkumpul untuk merekrut mereka, kau bahkan bisa untuk meljhat bagaimana mereka berlatih"

Naruto hanya diam saja, ini adalah sebuah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan, ini adalah potensi untuk mereka berkembang menjadi lebih besar

Memang benar kalau mereka tidak mempunyai chakra tapi itu bukan menjadi penghalang baginya, yang penting mereka loyal pada Divisi ini

"Baik aku akan ikut Erwin!"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu kembali di Distrik Trost Naruto" Ucap Erwin yang lalu berbalik pergi keluar ruangan dan tak lupa menutup pintu itu

Kini tinggal Naruto dan Petra saja yang diam sambil menatap pintu dimana Erwin keluar tapi tak lama Naruto mulai bicara pada Petra

"Ini akan menjadi Acara untuk mengeluarkan Potensi kita Petra-chan" ucap Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari kekasihnya

"Benar sekali, mou Naru apaapa aku boleh ikut?"

"Heh kenapa tidak, selagi kandunganmu baik-baik saja maka kenapa tidak?"

 **RnK...**

"Semuanya berbaris!"

Suara kencang nan tegas itu membuat para calon prajurit yang ada disana dengan sigap merapatkan barisan, mereka kini berada di camp pelatihan untuk bergabung ke Divisi Militer

"Siapa namamu cadet" Shadis, itulah nama seorang instruktur yang sedang menanyai satu-satu para cadet yang ada di depannya dengan wajah yang ia buat menakutkan sedemikian ruparupa

Dia tidak mau para didikannya menjadi pengecut nanti, itulah kenapa dia begitu garang dan tegas pada mereka

"Thomas Wagner pak" ucap cadet tersebut dengan lantang kepada Shadis sambil mengambil pose tegak, tapi bagi Shadis itu sangat kurang

"Aku bertanya kepadamu lagi prajurit, SIAPA NAMAMU!" Ucap Shadis tak kalah lantang

"Namaku Thomas Wag-"

"AKU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA, KATAKAN LEBIH KERAS" Teriak Instruktur botak itu sambil mengeluarkan glare yang sukses membuat mereka yang berada disana meneguk ludah mereka

"Namaku Thomas Wagner pak!"

"Bagus!, aku tidak mau didikan ku mati hanya karena tidak bisa berteriak lantang" ucap Shadis yang lalu beranjak dari hadapan Thomas

Kini ia sampai ke salah satu cadet yang kini sedang menatapnya takut-takut, walaupun dia terlihat berdiri tegak tapi tangan yang bergemetar itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sedang ketakutan

"Siapa namamu prajurit!"

"Jean Kirstein p-pak"

Shadis mengangguk sesaat sebelum dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi, tapi kali inj pertanyaan yang sedikit menantang bagi dirinya

"Apa tujuanmu bergabung ke pasukan militer J-E-A-N" ucap Shadis sambil mengeja nama cadet didepannya dengan intonasi yang berat

"A-aku... a-ku a-"

Jean langsung tersungkur ketanah saat Shadis sang instrukturnya memberikan bogem mentah ke wajahnya

"Jika kau tidak punya tujuan maka pergi saja dari sini!, tapi mari kutebak, hmmm...kau hanya sekrang pengecut yang hanya ingin berlindung di dinding Sina kan jawab!"

"A-Aku hanya-"

"HANYA TAKUT KARENA MAHKLUK BESAR BODOH DILUAR SANA INGIN MEMBUNUH MU HUH!, kau hanya menbuang waktu ku saja Prajurit!, sekarang berdiri apa aku akan memberimu hukuman" ucap Shadis sambil kembali berjalan memantau para didikannya

'Tcih, mereka bahkan bergabung kesini hanya untuk mencari perlindungan, tcih pengecut' batin dirinya, Shadis lalu kembali berjalan, dan saat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada cadet didepannya kali ini, tak sengaja dia melihat seseorang dari anak didiknya sedang memakan sesuatu

Dia langsung menghampirinya dengan glare yang lebih menakutkan tapi sepertinya perempuan itu masih saja asyik memakan makanannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan" yap, masih belum mendapat perhatian

"aku bilang APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" seketika perempuan itu langsung menelan habis makanan yang masih ia kunyah

"Sasha Braus pak!"

"Apa yang kau pegang" ucap Shadis sambil mengamati cadet perempuan jtu dengan tajam

"Sebuah Kentang pak, aku menemukannya di dapur pak!" ucap Sasha dengan tegas seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan KI yang dikeluarkan Shadis untuk dirinya

"Jadi...kau mencurinya, kenapa kau melakukannya"

"A-aku tidak mengerti pak?"

"Aku bilang-"

"Oh sepertinya kah melakukan tugas mu dengan baik Shadis" ucap seseorang mengintrupsi mereka yang ada disana

Dan seketika mata Mikasa melebar saat melihat sosok yang sedang berjalan menuju arah mereka

'T-Tidak mungkin!'

 **To Be Continue**

 **Well,** **bagaimana dengan Chapter ini, wordnya sedikit, Whatever, akan ku tambah nanti di Rise Stringer Shifter kedepannya**

 **See you XD**

 **Next Update:Sitri Stronger or RSS!!**


End file.
